Gone
by maximumride8899
Summary: What happens when Max leaves the flock because she's pregnant, but they find her 5 years later, wanting her back. But Max doesn't want them to know she had a kid. What will happen? Read to find out! O, and Iggys not blind.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any MR characters, JP does.

Chapter 1

It all started that day we were going to the mall. Nudge begged and begged, and we finally got tired of it and agreed to go. On the way there we saw some girl who was probably 15, or 16, give or take a year. She appeared to pregnant and was walking into a walmart.

"Geez, some people. I mean who gets pregnant at 15?" I looked at them. See, I was pregnant, but none of the flock knew yet. The baby was Fang's, but I didn't want to tell him yet; I was too scared of what he would say.

"Well, I don't think it's that bad. We shouldn't just judge her." Everyone looked at me weird.

"Seriously? Who are you and what have you done with Max?"

"I just don't think we should just judge her out of the blue."

"Sorry, I just thought that it was bad for someone to be pregnant at 15." See, this is why I haven't told them; its comments like this. I frowned but let it go.

Then came the incident at the mall. As I walked into one of the stores that Nudge dragged me in I saw an eraser; or at least I thought I saw one in the mirror. I whirled around, looking behind me. No one was there, but I was sure someone had been there.

"Maaaaxxxxx." I looked all around, but being surrounded by mirrors it made it hard to see. Suddenly all of them were filled up with the image of an eraser. I jumped, but quickly recovered, punching each mirror to make it brake. Finally all of them were broken and only an eraser remained. I punched him square in the jaw, but he didn't seem to feel it. He punched me, and boy was he strong. I rotated my jaw, popping it back into place. I kicked him in the chest, but he only went back a half-step. He started punching me rapid fire, and even though I fought back hard, it didn't take long before I was on the ground, the eraser standing above me. He pulled his foot back, getting ready to kick me in the stomach. Just before the blow came I yelled.

"Stop! I'll go with you!" He stopped and looked at me funny; I couldn't have him killing my baby. He grabbed my arm and lifted me up, about to punch me in the head.

"If you knock me out my flock will come; but if I walk with you they won't follow us." He looked at me weird, but lowered his arm and turned back into a human.

"If you try anything you're coming to the school unconscious weather your precious flock wants it or not." I nodded and we started walking out of the store. When we got to the front of the mall I heard footsteps approaching fast. I sent my thoughts out to Angel.

"Tell everyone to stop." I heard the footsteps stop, all except one. They kept coming but then stopped as we went out the door. We turned the corner and quickly pinned him against the wall.

"I'm going to tell you once and only once; come near me again and you'll be dead faster than you can snap your fingers. I took his head and smashed it against the wall, knocking him unconscious. I quickly stepped over his body and ran into the alley way. I saw the flock come out from the mall and look around. I sent my thoughts out to Angel.

"I told you guys to stop." Her head instantly snapped up, but I put a mind block up, not letting her track where I was. I watched as they looked around, searching for me. After seeing that I wasn't there they quickly shot into the sky; Fang lingered, looking into the alley way. Finally he took off, after frowning at the empty alley. I hated leaving them, but they would hate it if they knew I was pregnant, and I didn't want to endanger my baby. It was probably best for me to lay low and fall off the grid.

And that's exactly what I did. I moved to Virginia and got a house in the country part. I work as lawyer (I know you can't imagine me doing that, but I'm actually really good at it.) My daughter's name is Poppy Ride, and she looks a lot like Fang. She has short black hair with black eyes, but she's not as silent. She has Fang's looks and my personality. She's 5 now, but already has an attitude of a 15 year old me. I told her that her dad is out saving the world from bad guys, which isn't a total lie, and that he's with her family, called the flock. I only have one picture of them in my house; it's on my nightstand. I was brought back to the present as Poppy came downstairs for breakfast.

"Mommy, can I have some cheerios?" I smiled at her as I grabbed a bowl.

"Sure sweetie." I pour some of the cereal into a bowl and then stepped back and gave it to her. I turned on the tv to the news and walked into my bedroom to get my clothes on. I chose a black skirt with a ruby-red blouse and went to brush my hair.

I finally decided that it was good enough walked back to the kitchen to see if Poppy was done with breakfast yet. I walked in to see it empty, her bowl in the sink.

"Poppy?" She came running out of her room, already in her clothes.

"Mommy, can you braid my hair?" I smiled. I learned how to braid when she was little, because apparently all the girls at school braided their hair.

"Sure sweetie." I grabbed a brush and pulled it through her short, wavy hair and started to braid it. When I was finished I grabbed her book bag and put it on her back. Closing the front door we walked out to my black Saturn convertible and got in. I drove down to the preschool to drop Poppy off and guess who was there; yep, that's right, the flock. They were getting ready for the tour today; must be here. I walked Poppy inside and signed her in at the front desk I waved good bye as she headed to her classroom.

"Bye Poppy!"

"Bye mommy!" As soon as she rounded the corner I went out the door to grab my bag. My office was just across the street, which was good case I needed to get Poppy out of the blue from school one day. I looked down into my bag, looking for today's case papers. I started speed walking across the street; if I was late again my boss would have my head. I started walking faster and ran right something; or rather someone. I dropped all my papers and fell. I looked up to curse the guy I ran into but fell silent when I saw it was Fang.

"Hey, I'm sorry, let me help you." I glared at him.

"You've done enough already." He looked at my face for a minute, his face showing confusion.

"Do I know you?" I ducked my head to the ground, picking up my papers.

"No, you don't." I finished picking up the papers and stood up. He caught sight of the nametag that I wore at the top up my skirt; crap.

"Max?" I started walking fast; using the serious tone I talked to my clients with.

"My name is Max, but I don't know you." He caught up with me and grabbed my elbow.

"Max, don't do this." I shook him off.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Max."

"I said let go of me." I started seeing red and knew that my eyes had turned red when he started backing up. I saw a deeper and deeper shade of red until he had a backed up a couple of feet and I turned around and walked faster back to the office. When I got inside I turned around to see him really close to the door; I turned to my receptionist.

"Luna, I don't want to see anyone today, so don't let anyone up to see me, ok?" She smiled

"Ok Max."

I walked up to my office and breathed a sigh of relief; they weren't going to see me today. I sat down at my desk and pulled the case papers out of my bag. I had a court case tomorrow and I had to win. I was brought out of my train of thought as my phone rang. Clicking the button with my pencil I sighed.

"Yes Luna?"

"Um, I know you said that you didn't want to see anybody today, but there's a guy here who says it's urgent." Ugh.

"Is he wearing black clothes and has black hair and eyes?"

"Yes."

"Don't let him up. Tell him that I don't want to see him." I clicked the end button and put my head down on the desk. I looked out my big bay windows to the street below. No one was around except for Fang. He was looking at all the windows until he came to mine. He started backing up towards the street. What is he- o crap. He was going to try to fly up here! I got worried, but then realized that he couldn't get in here; the glass was unbreakable. I watched him as he came up and crashed into the glass, not even making a tiny crack. I smiled, knowing he could see me there, safe behind the glass. I sent thoughts out to him.

"Leave."

"No."

"You and I both know who's going to win here." He frowned, but then smiled again. I read his thoughts, and frowned, horrified.

"Don't. You. Dare." He smiled, knowing he had won; he flew down, back to the parking lot where everyone else was. I had to get out of here, because when people started coming, he was going to send a mob in to get me.

Review if you like it and want the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I look around the office, trying to find an escape route. The news said that people could start showing up to see the flock at 11, and it was already 10. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran to the front room. I was about to walk out the door but then noticed the entire flock watching the door; crap. I looked around, trying to find somewhere to go. I spotted the fire exit and ran to it. We're not supposed to go out this way, but this is an emergency; good thing the alarm broke a while back. I pushed it open and ran out into the sunlight. Running down the alley I headed in the direction of the preschool. I looked back to see if anyone followed me, but no one did. I ran into the preschool and quickly signed Poppy out. I went and got her and took her to my car.

"Wow Mommy; you're early today!"

"Yea, we're going to go home and eat lunch ok?"

"Ok mommy!" I started to drive off and finally let out the breath I didn't even know I had been holding in. I sent my thoughts to Fang.

"Don't bother with the mob; I'm no longer in the building. You really should check the fire escapes." I waited a minute for a reply, but I finally put a mind-block up when I didn't hear one. I unbuckled Poppy as we got to the house; I walked her inside and locked the door behind me; there was going to be no flock coming here tonight.

"Do you want some mac-n-cheese Poppy?"

"Yes yes yes!" I smiled at how excited she was. I walked to the stove and poured some water in a pot. When it was boiling I poured in the noodles and then the cheese. When it was finally ready I poured I tin a bowl and put it at the table.

"Poppy, lunch is ready!" She ran in and grabbed the bowl, taking it back into the tv room. I ate lunch myself, making some grilled cheese. After I finished I walked into the living room to see Poppy asleep on the couch. I cleaned up her toys and put them the bin in the corner of the room. I looked at my watch and saw it was already 3:00; better get going on that case.

I grabbed my bag and walked into the kitchen; I had just taken out my papers when I heard the doorbell ring. My god can I get any work done? I walked over to the door and looked out the peephole. And guess who was there; the flock. Man will they give me a break. I decided to ignore them and see what they did. Angel was the first to talk.

"Max, we know you're in there. I can hear you thoughts." I mentally slapped myself and put up a mind block; then I mentally slapped myself again. If she suddenly stopped hearing my thoughts then she knew I was in there. I opened the door a crack and peeked out.

"I told you people before; I don't know you."

"Give it up Max." I was about to tell them something else when I heard something that made my heart stop beating for a few seconds.

"Mommy, who's at the door?" I froze and looked behind me; Poppy was standing there rubbing her eyes. Before I could stop her she had stuck her head out the door and looked at the flock. The flock froze and everyone looked at her. I turned to Poppy.

"Why don't you go play upstairs sweetie?"

"Ok mommy." I waited until she had gone upstairs to turn back to the flock.

"Is, is, um, she yours?"

"Yes, she's mine. Now, please leave." Everyone was stunned for a second but the Nudge spoke up.

"Were you pregnant when you left?"

"Please leave." When they still didn't leave I slammed the door in their face and turned on my computer. I needed to know when they were leaving. I googled flock world tour and came up with tons of results. I clicked the first one and found their schedule. Apparently they were going to stay here the rest of the week, which means that I was taking a vacation this week.

I started looking at hotels in Virginia that weren't around here. I finally found one on the coast and made reservations for the rest of this week. I quickly packed mine and Poppy's suitcases. I walked into Poppy's room and gasped. The flock was right outside her window, trying to get her to open it. See, all our windows are made of a glass that can only be broken from the inside, which comes in handy in cases like this. I walked over to Poppy and handed her the suitcase.

"We're going to go to the beach. Do you want to?"

"Yes!"

"Then go downstairs and pack some toys. I already packed your clothes." She smiled and ran downstairs while I walked over to the window.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, seriously." I glared at them and closed the blinds. Walking to Poppy I waited till she had all her toys and then led her outside. Thankfully the flock was gone, and I remembered that the schedule said something about a dinner at 5:00; good. I buckled Poppy in and got in the front seat and started driving. Once we were near the coast I felt like dancing. They had no idea where I was, and they never would.

As soon as I got to the hotel I checked us in and walked to the room. I had two beds, one for me and one for Poppy. I put Poppy in bed, promising we could go to the beach tomorrow. I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as I got out and got dressed I dried my hair with a blow dryer they had on the sink and walked into the hotel room and screamed. The flock was sitting on my bed, waiting for me to come in. I looked for something to throw but found nothing.

"Now will you talk to us?" I sighed and rubbed my temples in frustration.

"Fine, but if you wake her you're dead."

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been really busy. Btw, if you're looking for a book to read after Maximum Ride, read beautiful creatures . It's really good. Or the vampire diaries, or the secret circle. But try beautiful creatures, cause my friend read it and I read it, and it's really good. Which is why I've been busy!**

**Chapter 3 **

**I made them sit down in chairs around the bed while I lay down. I looked over to make sure Poppy was asleep and seeing that she was I looked at them. **

**"Talk away." I was bombarded with questions but I shushed them and pointed to Poppy. I looked at Nudge, who asked the first question.**

**"Is she yours, or, um, I mean, did you have her?"**

**"Yes, she is mine." I saw everyone look from her to me and then back to her.**

**"She has more my attitude than my looks."**

**"What's her name?"**

**"Poppy."**

**"Aww Max, that's a sweet name." I nodded. I had picked it out myself.**

**"Who's the-" I held up my hand.**

**"I'm not answering that question right now." They nodded.**

**"Why'd you leave?"**

**"I realized that I needed to protect my baby, so I decided to just drop off the grid. And I thought you guys would hate me for getting pregnant."**

**"Max, we wouldn't have hated you."**

**"It's just that you guys made that remark, and I thought that's what you would think of me."**

**"We wouldn't think that."**

**"Well, I didn't know that. Plus I still needed to drop off the grid, and the less people who knew who I was and that I was alive, the better. You guys not knowing where I was probably kept me from not being found." I smiled sadly at them.**

**"Well, now we're together, and nothing can tear us apart." I lost my smile. No matter how much I wanted to stay with them I knew it wouldn't be possible; I had to protect my baby. Man, they were going to hate me; I savored the last moments of happiness.**

**"See, guys, that's the thing; I have to stay hidden. If itex somehow comes back, I can't have them even knowing what my baby looks like, let alone her name." They stared at me, shocked.**

**"But, Max, we took down itex; they can't come for you." I sighed; I knew they weren't going to accept this.**

**"Guys, there could be  
a chance they come back. Plus even if they didn't I wouldn't want Poppy on display for the whole world to see! She'd be caught in a media hailstorm!"**

**"But we could cancel the tour!" I shook my head.**

**"It wouldn't change anything; they keep track of you. And if they figured out that I came back, with a baby none the less, we'd never be left alone! I can't have that life for her." Their faces were grim, staring back at me.**

**"We're a family Max; you can't tear apart family." I was about to cry now.**

**"I know that; you guys mean the world to me. It kills me to do this." Fang grabbed my arm.**

**"We're here to stay Max; no one's tearing us apart again." I looked at them all.**

**"Is that your final decision?" They all nodded, staring at me.**

**"Then I am truly sorry." I turned so that I was facing all of them at the same time. I opened my mouth and began wailing, as they covered their ears and dropped onto the floor, unconscious.**

**Ok, I should probably tell you now that in the past four years I have developed a skill; I call it wailing. And no, it is not ironic in any way, so for those of you out there snickering, you must have a death wish. Back to the point. When I wail it emits a high frequency pitch that knocks anyone who hears it unconscious within a matter of seconds. It knocks them out for, at the longest, an hour. Not that I've tried it much. **

**I looked down at my flock, lying on the floor. I carefully picked them up, putting them on my bed so that they looked like they were just asleep. Man I missed them; it pained me to hurt them in any way. Especially Fang; if he knew that Poppy was his daughter he wouldn't ever leave. Good thing I didn't tell him that. I looked down at his face, the emotionless mask I had grown to love. I leaned down and kissed him. As I stood back up I noticed something on his face. It almost looked like water. I looked at the ceiling, thinking it was leaking, but saw nothing. I then felt my cheek and realized they had been tears on his face; and they were mine. I almost never cried, and her I was, brought to tears by a kiss. There's life for ya. I hated leaving them again, but I needed what was best for my daughter.**

** I quickly packed our stuff up and grabbed everything that was ours. I quickly ran down to our car, put everything in, and ran back upstairs to get Poppy. As I ran back up I thought about what I would do; I had promised to take her to the beach. Maybe I could move down here; the flock already knew where I lived, so they'd probably come back for me. I needed to move. Poppy would like the beach. As I picked her up and walked out the room, I stole one last glance at the flock. I wiped a tear away and walked out, silently shutting the door behind me.**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while! School's been crazy, and I've been basking in every second of being off. Review if you liked it, and review if you hate it to tell me what wrong. Well, let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! Cookies for all!**

**Chapter 4**

**Max's POV**

**That night I drove home and rented a U-Haul truck and packed all of our stuff up. I looked online and found a nice condo not 5 mins. away from the beach. I would have to wait till morning to get all the buying and selling of houses in order, but I could do it quickly. **

**Although I'd have to stay somewhere else till morning; I quickly took out my blackberry and searched through the contact list. I've only had a few friends here, for I didn't want a lot of people to know me. I quickly keyed in Amber's number; Amber was one of my closet friends. We met at the office where I worked; she works there too, and I guess you could say we instantly became friends. **

**I hear it ringing, hoping she'll answer this late. Finally after what seems like forever I hear a groggy response.**

**"Hello?" It sounds like she just woke up.**

**"Hey, Amber, it's me, Max."**

**"O hey Max. What's up?"**

**"Listen, Amber, I was wondering if I could stay at your house tonight." She paused for a minute before awnsering.**

**"Sure. But you didn't do anything illegal, did you?" I could tell she was smiling.**

**"Haha very funny; I'll be over there in a minute."**

**"Ok."**

**"K, thanks Amber." I hung up and packed Poppy back in the car; I ran back inside to grab our bags and quickly ran back to the car. I got in and noticed that Poppy was awake; she was looking at something out the window.**

**"Look mommy! It's birds! But, are they people?" I think my heart stopped beating right then. I looked out her window and saw where they were. They were far enough that I couldn't even see them, just 5 blurs in the sky. They probably couldn't see me at that distance so I sped out of the driveway and down the road before they could see me. As we drove down the road a thought struck me; how could Poppy have seen them? I couldn't even see them that good and I have intense vision.**

**"Poppy, could you see them really good?" She looked away from the window to look at me.**

**"Yea; there was a boy wearing dark clothes and he was really sad mommy. Why was he sad mommy?" I sighed.**

**"I don't know sweetie; maybe he lost something."**

**"O." Just then we pulled up to Ambers house and I unbuckled Poppy; she ran up to the door as Amber opened it.**

**"Ambey! Ambey!" She hugged her and Amber picked her up.**

**"Hey Poppy; what's up?"**

**"Me and mommy are going to the beach tomorrow!"**

**"O, that's great sweetie. Why don't you come to bed in my guest room?"**

**"Sure Ambey." She carried her in the guest room as I followed her. Amber laid her down on the bed and I went over and kissed her forehead before walking out onto the couch with Amber.**

**"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" I shifted in my seat.**

**"What makes you think something happened?" She started counting off her fingers.**

**"Well, for starters, you're going to the beach tomorrow; if you miss tomorrow you know Mr. Bradford will have your head. Second, it's midnight; you wouldn't wake Poppy up at midnight unless you had to. Third, you were over her in a matter of minutes with already packed suitcases, which says that you would have them already packed; which means you were planning on somewhere for a while." I sighed.**

**"Fine; you got me. Remember that time I told you about those people that I ran away from because I was pregnant and didn't want them to know?"**

**"Yea."**

**"Well, they know where I am; and I need to move." Her eyes grew wide.**

**"But, Max, I don't want you to leave."**

**"I have to Amber; I don't want to leave either, but I have to."**

**"But Max, maybe they won't be mad." I shook my head.**

**"That's not what I'm worried about."**

**"Then whats wrong?"**

**"It's just, they're kind of famous, and I don't want that life for Poppy."**

**"ooooh; I see. Well, I guess you're doing the right thing. But what else is there?" **

**"There's nothing else." She raised an eyebrow.**

**"Max, I know you; I know you'd do anything for your daughter, but I do know that you wouldn't leave for just those reasons." I sighed.**

**"Fine, since you're my friend, I'll tell you; one of those people was Poppy's dad, and I don't know what he would say." I suddenly heard something in the hall and ran to investigate. I looked in the hall, seeing no one I walked down and checked on Poppy; she was still asleep, just like I had left her. I silently closed the door and walked back to Amber.**

**"What was that?" She frowned and shrugged her shoulders.**

**"I dunno; the air must've turned on and pushed something over I guess."**

**"I guess." As Amber went to sleep and I got some blankets to sleep on the couch I still thought about what that noise could have been. I went to sleep still thinking about it.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**As it reached midnight Poppy still couldn't sleep and decided to go get Max; she crawled out of bed and opened the door to her room. Walking down the hall she heard Amber and Max talking; something told her to stay back and listen to them. So she hid around the corner, listening while not making a sound. When she heard of her father she gasped, but ran back to her room as Max stood up. She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep while Max same and checked on her. After she left Poppy sat up in bed. She thought about the way Max had looked when she mentioned the kids coming towards them. Had her father been one of them? But why had she been keeping it from her; Max told her everything. One thing was for sure though; she would find out about her father.**

**Review if you liked the chapter! Sorry I lied. I have no cookies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Poppy's POV**

**I sat blot upright in my bed, breathing hard; I had just had a dream about the kids I had seen coming after me and mommy. I quickly got out of bed and grabbed the notepad I had seen on the bookshelf earlier. Grabbing a pencil I quickly sketched what they had looked like to perfect detail; I can draw good, and this happens a lot, so you'd be surprised how many pads of paper I have at home. **

**When I finished I blew away all the extra graphite and looked at each drawing; the first one was of the boy who had been sad. His face was emotionless, but I could still see the sadness in his eyes. His black hair came below his ears, but I couldn't help but notice just how close he resembled me. I looked in the mirror and mentally compared us; the same black eyes, black hair. Could he be my father? I ripped the picture out of my pad and put it in my jacket pocket so I wouldn't forget it.**

** I silently looked over the other pictures. One was of a girl with dark skin and an open mouth, as if talking to me from the page. The next was of an older boy with light hair, although I couldn't tell what color. His eyes were missing a certain light, so I'm guessing he was blind. The next was of a little boy, with fair hair; his big eyes were so innocent that I knew if I met him I would give him whatever I wanted. The final was of a girl, with hair just like the boy's. There was something about her, something that I couldn't see. She also looked sad, but was able to cover it up.**

**I put all the papers in my bag and sat back on the bed; it was still kinda dark out, but I could tell Max wasn't here. It's some connection I have with her, when I can tell whether she was with me or not.; it's useful at times like this, when I don't want to see her. I know that she'll tell instantly that I drew something and she'll want to know what it is, and if I tell her she'll know and never let me see my father.**

**I opened the door, smelling bacon cooking; I instantly ran down the hall to the kitchen to find Ambey cooking. She smiled and turned around as I came in.**

**"Hey Poppy; want some bacon?"**

**"Yes yes yes!" She scooped a piece off and put it on my plate while putting the cereal back I the pantry. But not before I noticed that she had mini brownies in there.**

**"Ambey, can I have some brownies?"**

**"Sorry kiddo, Max said not to let you have any." I crossed my arms.**

**"But I want some."**

**"Sorry Poppy; no brownies." I got up and walked over to Ambey, standing on a stool so my eyes were level with hers;**

**"You're going to give me the brownies and then go to your bedroom." Her eyes grew wide and unseeing as she walked over and got the brownies; she took one out, gave it to me, and then walked down the hall to her bedroom. I smiled and started munching on a brownie.**

** No one knew it, but I have a power just like mommy; I can compel people to do whatever I want, just by looking them in the eyes and saying what I want.**

**I shoved the last one in my mouth as I heard the front door open and someone came down the hall; Mommy had returned.**

**Max's POV**

**I woke up early that morning, intending on getting everything ready for me and Poppy to leave. I went to a real estate office, got my house sold, and got all our things from the UHaul truck, and am on my way back to Amber's. I just need to pick up Poppy and then go back to the house to pick up a shirt I left; it was Fang's shirt, and it was in my bag when I left; I've kept it ever since. **

**I walked up the sidewalk and opened the door, hoping Poppy was up. As I came into the hallway I smelled bacon; well, someone was up. Poppy was sitting at the table, munching on bacon, smiling happily.**

**"Hey sweetie. Ready to go to the beach?" He smile got wider.**

**"Yes!"**

**"Good; I'll just go say good bye to Amber while you go get your stuff."**

**"Ok Mommy." She got off her chair and ran down the hall as I walked to Amber's room.**

**"Amber?" I walked in and saw her head pop out of the closet.**

**"Yea?"**

**"I'm going." She looked sad as she walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug.**

**"I'll miss you Max."**

**"I'll miss you too Amber; but I'm keeping my phone so you can still call me."**

**"I will." She pulled back and I saw tears in her eyes.**

**"See ya on the flip side." I smiled; classic Amber. Walking back into the hallway I noticed that Poppy had all her stuff in the car; wow, she was fast.**

**I waved goodbye to Amber as I turned the key and backed out of the driveway, taking the road to our house. As we pulled up I turned to look at Poppy.**

**"I'll be right back, ok?" She nodded. I smiled and got out, heading for my bedroom window. I flew up, opened the window, and walked in.**

**Poppy's POV**

**I knew someone was here the second we pulled up. As soon as mommy got out and went to her window I unbuckled and carefully walked to the door. Looking in I saw the people I had sensed. They were asleep in the living room, not knowing we were here. I ran over and stood above the one I think was my father. I quickly shook his shoulders, waking him up. As soon as he opened his eyes and saw me he pushed against me, not knowing who I was. I pushed him down (I'm strong too :{)] and put my hand over his mouth, so he wouldn't wake anyone up. I put my finger to my mouth and pointed to everyone else. He nodded and I took my hand away; he mouthed to me.**

**"Poppy?" I nodded.**

**"Where's Max?" I pointed upwards as he once again tried to get up and I pushed him back down.**

**"Stop that." I quickly took the drawing of him and held it next to my face for him to see. It took him a minute but his eye's widened in the same realization I had this morning. Before he could say anything I leaned down close and looked him in the eyes.**

**"You're going to go back to sleep now." He instantly closed his eyes. I took out a piece of paper and scribbled a not on it. After folding it up I opened his hand and placed the paper in it, closing it back into a fist. **

**Quickly I got up and ran out the door back to the car and buckled in just as Mommy got back.**

**"Sorry it took me so long Poppy." She got in and stamped on the gas, smiling like a maniac,**

**"To the beach!" She thrust her arm out and pointed ahead of us.**

**"To the beach!" We laughed, opening the windows and letting the breeze in. Nothing could have been better.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**As Fang slowing regained consciousness he wanted to scream in frustration; he punched the wall, just noticing the crumbled paper in his hand. He undid it, looking at the childish hand writing on it.**

**_Fang_**

**_Don't be sad, we'll meet again in 10 years; I can see glimpses of the future, and this is the one thing I've never been surer of in my life. We're lying low, so you won't be able to see us. See ya on the flip side!_**

**_ -Poppy_**

**I'll post the next chapter if I get 5 reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**6 Months Later**

**Max's POV**

**I walked around the beach house, picking up toys that Poppy left out. Ever since we moved here life has been great; Poppy's happy, I'm happy because she's happy, and no flock. Apparently we gave them the slip. I smiled to myself; I outsmarted them.**

**I heard wings flapping on the back porch and I turned to see Poppy coming in; her wings had developed to where she can fly, and I have to say they're very pretty. They're about 6 feet long and jet black with blue specks throughout them.**

**"Hey Mommy; I'm back!" I smiled down at her.**

**"I told you not to fly up; people could see you."**

**"Don't worry, no one sees me." I shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen, about to make lunch. Taking out some hamburger I threw in the pot and got some taco mix out.**

**"I'm making tacos, who want some?" I turned around and Poppy was right behind me, and I mean right behind me; I screamed and the salsa flew out of my hand.**

**"How'd you do that?!"**

**"I just walked over here; see, watch." I watched as she went from being right beside me to being at the other end of the room.**

**"See?" I stood there, not knowing what to say; apparently she had super speed.**

**"That's great Poppy!" She ran back over to me.**

**"But is that how fast you move all the time?" She shook her head.**

**"Only if I want to." I sighed in relief.**

**"Ok, good." I turned back to the tacos which were almost done; I took out some plates and served us up some and sat on the sofa.**

**"So, can we go to the boardwalk tonight?" I sighed.**

**"I dunno Poppy." Suddenly she was up in front of me again, looking into my eyes.**

**"But I want to go." I suddenly felt the urge to go real badly.**

**"Ok; we'll go after dinner!"**

**"Yay!" She moved away but I held her face there.**

**"What's wrong with your eyes Poppy?" Her usual black eyes had little blue specks all over it; like, electric blue.**

**"What?" She walked over to the mirror in the hallway and studied her reflection.**

**"I don't know, but I like it!" I laughed as she smiled at her reflection.**

**"Well that's good!" She ran back onto my lap and finished her taco, but kept glancing back at the mirror. **

**"Don't worry; your eye didn't change in the past few seconds." I cracked a smile as she got up and ran to check in the mirror again.**

**Later**

**Poppy's POV**

**As it got dark we walked down to the beach and played in the sand until we could see the lights from the boardwalk and then set off. I couldn't wait to go down there; they had rides, games, stores, and the most amazing donut shop ever! (Virtual cookies if you can guess which one; it's on the NC coast and starts with a B) I got really excited as we came up to the games and mommy got me a cotton candy. As I ate it we walked through the gift shops, looking at everything in them. As I finished off the cotton candy I thought about which ride I wanted to go on when I saw them; the flock.**

**"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom real quick, ok?"**

**"Ok sweetie." I ran off in their direction; he noticed me walking up.**

**"What are you doing here?!" He was about to say something but I cut him off.**

**"My visions aren't wrong; I said 10 years, it's been 6 months. You shouldn't be here."**

**"Poppy, just let me explain." I walked up to him and looked him in the eyes.**

**"You're going to leave and forget we're here." He nodded and started walking in the opposite direction, still unseeing. I ran back to mommy, making sure she hadn't seen that.**

**"Hey Poppy, so what do you want to ride?" I smiled.**

**"Everything." I laughed and we started walking towards the rides.**

**It made me sad to tell him to leave, because I know now that he's my father, but I know it has to be 10 years; I don't know how, I just do. I silent tear dripped down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away, trying to forget the fact that I just kissed a chance of my father finding me soon goodbye.**

**5 reveiws and I'll post the next chapter! Plus if you know the donut shop send it to me in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**After Max and Poppy rode all the rides they wandered the boardwalk and then went home, Poppy averting her gaze from Max's every time their eyes met. They drove home I silence, Poppy no longer smiling. Max grew upset, because when Poppy's upset, she's upset.**

**Max's POV**

**Once we got home and into the house I got Poppy on the couch.**

**"Poppy, what's wrong?" She looked up and I noticed that her cheeks were red from crying.**

**"Poppy, whats-" she came forward, suddenly right in front of my face.**

**"Nothing's wrong." I nodded. She suddenly didn't look upset anymore; she seemed fine. She backed away, still looking at me. It was when I saw her eyes that I screamed.**

**"Poppy! What's wrong with your eyes?!" Her once black eyes were now turning electric blue, widening a little. **

**Poppy instantly blinked and ran over to the mirror, watching with wide eyes as they changed. I saw her touch the mirror, as if not believing what she was seeing.**

**Poppy's POV**

**I touched the mirror, not believing what was happening.**

**_I warned you Poppy._**** I felt like crying; the voice had warned me, and I didn't listen.**

**Flashback**

**I was playing on the beach when this big snow cone truck came by.**

**"Mommy, can I have some?" She looked over at the price of the snow cones.**

**"I dunno sweeti-" I came up to her.**

**"But I want one." She blinked and then smiled.**

**"Sure Poppy, let me get my wallet." As she dug in her bag I looked at the rest of the beach.**

**_Be careful Poppy; you can't do that too often. _****I whipped my head around, looking for the source of the voice.**

**"Who's there?"**

**_ I'm in your head Poppy. _**

**"How are you in my head?"**

**_I just am. _**

**"That's not an answer."**

**_That's not a question _**** I sighed in defeat.**

**"Fine, but what did you mean by don't do it too often?"**

**_Every action has a reaction Poppy; even powers. _****My heart sank.**

**"What do you mean?**

**_I mean that everything has a consequence Poppy_**

**"What kind of consequence?" I listened for a minute but still heard nothing.**

**"Hello?" But the voice in my head was gone, leaving me to wonder if I had imagined it in the first place.**

**End Of Flashback**

**I stared at the mirror, my eyes tearing up. The voice had been right, and this was my own fault.**

**"Poppy, what's wrong with your eyes?!" I looked at mommy, realizing I was going to have to tell her.**

**"Well?" I walked over to the couch and looked at her.**

**"A while ago, I got a power like you." I saw her face light up a little.**

**"But my power is that I can compel people to do what I want them to do." I saw her eyes widen with realization.**

**"I was warned that if I used it too much something bad would happen, and it just did." I saw mommy's eyes soften.**

**"It's not that bad Poppy; blue's a pretty color."**

**"You don't get it! My eyes are messed up just because I had to compel people! It's my own fault!"**

**"Poppy, calm down."**

**"I can't! It's all Fang's fault! If he hadn't come tonight then I wouldn't of had to-" I realized I had said too much.**

**"Fang was here?! And you didn't tell me?!" Now I was conflicted; erase her memory of what I just said or let her know. She got up and walked around the room, thinking. **

**"We have to move." I ran up to her.**

**"No! We can't move! I don't want to move!"**

**"I'm sorry Poppy, it's-" In an act of desperation I looked her in the eyes.**

**"You're going to forget what I said about Fang and forget about any thoughts of leaving." Her eyes were blank again as she nodded. I hated compelling her but I had to. I've moved too much.**

**I stepped back and suddenly cringed as everything got bright. Max's eyes grew huge and I put my hands over mine.**

**Max's POV**

**I watched in horror as Poppy's eyes changed again; the final change. Her pupils grew wider and the electric blue filled up the whole iris of her eye. It was like when you drop food coloring in water and it spreads out through the water. That's what happened except her eyes were black and suddenly went to blue. She put her hands over her eyes and cringed. I bent down and pulled her hands away from her eyes.**

**"Poppy, are you ok?" She slowly nodded her head and ran over to the mirror.**

**"Poppy, who did you say warned you?" She froze for a second before coming over.**

**"It was this voice; it said every action has a consequence and he was right!" I saw her starting to cry.**

**"It's ok Poppy, it's ok." Poppy cried until she fell asleep in my arms and I took her to her room. I put her in pajamas and tucked her into bed; I opened the balcony doors, for it was really hot in here, even for the beach. I stole one last glance at Poppy before leaving the room.**

**Review! Cause I have the plot for the next chap and it'll be great! O, and no one got the doughnut shop :{( It was Britt's Doughnut Shop, and it's awesome! They make them homemade right in front of you, and they're really good. Visit if you're ever on the nc coast!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Poppy's POV

I fell asleep on mommy while I had been crying, but woke up when she put me on the bed. As soon as she walked out I sat up and looked out onto the balcony. It was a pretty night; you could see all of the stars and it looked like they were shooting off fireworks at the boardwalk. I wish we had stayed longer. We've never stayed long enough to see them from below, but I can still see it from my balcony.

_I warned you Poppy _

I felt my eyes furrow in confusion; this voice was different. It's hard to explain, but the way they talk and how they sound is different. I shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing.

"Blah blah blah. I don't care; what do you want?" I heard silence which just made me angrier.

_I came to warn you_

"Warn me about what?"

_You have to keep Fang and Max away from each other._

"Duh! What do you think I've been doing?

_I know, but it's not enough. You can't let them meet again; ever._

I stopped talking, surprised by the voice's words. Keep them away forever? But, in my vision, Fang had made Max happy.

"But, he'll make Mommy happy."

_I said no Poppy!_

I was stunned by the harshness I his words.

"But, why not?"

_Because I said so Poppy_

I crossed my arms, a frown on my face.

"No."

_You can't even begin to imagine what I can do if you don't do what I say Poppy_

My eyes grew wide as a shiver ran down my back.

"Wha- what kind of things?" My voice quivered more and more with each word.

_You don't even want to know_

The chill in his words scared me so much that I ran to my bed and jumped under the covers, making a tent around myself. I silently cried to myself, too scared to speak; the harshness in the voice's words had stunned me. I've never heard the voice sound like that; though he did sound different tonight. I just hope I never find out what he would do to me.

3rd Person POV

As Scarlet walked down the hall she steadied the coffee mug in her hand; Dr. Graff had asked her to hand deliver it because he thought that people were spitting in it. She smiled to herself; he wasn't wrong. As she neared the door she thought she heard his voice.

"_You don't even want to know"_

He was probably threatening someone; again. In the last week he's fired two people. Well, at least he seems to like me. She hesitantly knocked on the door, hoping he wasn't mad.

"Come in." Scarlet opened the door, gasping at the sight. The room was filled from floor to ceiling with computers and all sorts of technology. She quickly got over herself, handing him the mug.

"Thank you Scarlet." She nodded and looked at one of the bigger screens; it took up almost a whole wall, with all sorts of controls around it, plus a microphone. Looking at the screen she saw a little girl, one she didn't recognize.

"Who's that?" The director smiled and looked at the screen.

"This, my dear Scarlet, is the one we've been looking for."

"You don't mean-"

"I do."

"Wow." The girl was suddenly more interested.

"Did she come today?"

"O no, she's helping us, you could say, by long distance." He smiled down at her.

"How is she helping us?" He took a long sip from his mug.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, if you bring me my coffee again." He smiled and I took that as my cue to leave. I took one last glance at the girl before walking out the door.

**Hey guys! I know it's short, but if I get 5 reviews tonight I'll post another chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Poppy's POV**

**I opened my eyes, taking in the warmth of my room; the balcony doors were still open, letting the sea breeze in. For a moment, everything was perfect; but then last night's events came flooding back to me. The voice's harshness, the fear of what he would do; I shivered, wondering what it could do to me. **

**Shivering, I walked over to my closet and opened the door; what to wear? I finally decided on a black shirt and shorts, running a brush through my hair.**

**_Poppy _**

**I stiffened, looking around my room.**

**"What do you want?"**

**_I told you to keep Fang and Max away from each other_**

**"But, I have." **

**_No you haven't._**

**I froze, suddenly not so sure of myself.**

**"Wh- What do you mean?"**

**_Go to the living room and see for yourself._**

**The voice went silent and a chill went down my spine. I looked towards the door, knowing what happened next might mean life or death; I slowly walked towards the door and reached out my hand, just realizing it was shaking uncontrollably. I turned the knob, stepping outside.**

**Thankfully you can't see my room from the living room, so I was able to listen to what they were saying. I heard Fang and Mommy, talking in hushed tones. Fear overtook me and I ran into the room, looking at them both. When they saw me they both stood up.**

**"NO!" I ran forward but hit some kind of wall between them. I looked around and hissed as I saw the little girl who had freaked me out; now I know why. She must be some form of a telepath. **

**_You have 10 seconds Poppy_**

**I screeched and ran for the little girl; I caught her off guard and tackled her to the ground.**

**_10_**

**Hands reached for me but I ran to the other side of the room, seeing that Angel was on the ground with the other kids around her.**

**"Poppy, what's gotten into you?" I looked at mommy, who had hurt on her face..**

**_9_**

**I turned towards Fang and everyone else.**

**"Get away!"**

**_8_**

**"Poppy, stop!" Mommy stared down at me, horrified.**

**_7_**

**I was hysterical now.**

**_6_**

**I started running around, pushing all of the flock back.**

**_5_**

**Mommy grabbed me into her arms, not letting me get away.**

**_4_**

**"Let me go! Let me go!" I struggled harder in her arms.**

**_3_**

**I looked at the flock through blurry eyes. "You can't be here!"**

**_2_**

**"Poppy, what are you talking about?"**

**_1_**

**"Hurry! Leave!" I started crying, shrieking for them to leave.**

**_0; time's up Poppy._**

**I shrieked as a burning sensation ripped through me, going down my spine. I collapsed onto the floor, holding my head in my hands; I vaguely felt hands on my back, but the pain from their touch only made me shriek more. I heard the sound of clothes ripping, and the distant sound of someone crying. I finally gave into the pain, slipping into the blackness.**

**Max's POV**

**I woke up early, hoping to try and make Poppy some breakfast really early; and what do wondering eyes see? The flock.**

**"What are you doing here?!" I turned back around but Iggy had somehow gotten behind me and blocked my exit.**

**"Max, we're not leaving this time; and you're not going to make us leave." I remained silent, seething with rage.**

**"Max, come back; please." I looked over at Angel, my baby.**

**"I'm sorry, it's only for Poppy." I saw Fang come forward, looking directly in my eyes.**

**"Is that how you want to play it Max?" I nodded my head. He pointed at the door, a twitch of sadness in his eyes.**

**"She's my daughter too Max; you can't keep me from her." I looked at everyone else, noticing that they hadn't known. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all looked shocked, while I sensed Iggy was just the same behind me.**

**"H-how did you know that?"**

**"That doesn't matter; what matters is that she needs a dad, and I'm her dad, so we're staying no matter what you say." I sighed in defeat, knowing they had won.**

**"Fine; you can stay." I saw relief flood all of their faces, and Iggy stepped in front of me. I gestured to the couch and we all sat down. We all talked about what's happened in the past years until I saw Poppy come in. I instantly stood up, watching her. She screamed and ran over but hit some kind of wall between us.**

**"Angel! What did you-" Before I could say anything else Poppy had tackled her.**

**"Poppy! Stop!" I have no idea what's gotten into her; she never acts like this. I scooped her up in my arms but she just kept screaming. She let out an intensifying shriek and fell to the floor.**

**"Poppy!" I knelt down and touched her back but she shrieked louder; I felt someone pull me back.**

**"Max, stop! You're hurting her!" What had just happened finally hit me; Poppy was shrieking in pain on the floor.**

**"Poppy!" I dove for her, struggling against Fangs grasp, but he held me tight.**

**"NO! POPPY!" I started hitting his back, kicking his legs.**

**"Ig, I need help." I felt a second set of arms around me, holding me back.**

**"Poppy!" Finally my struggles turned into sobs, and I was just crying into Fang's shoulder; god I forgot how good this felt.**

**"Poppy-" I felt Fang brush his hand through my hair, shushing me, telling me it was going to be ok; but I could still tell how stiff he was. He was scared and upset for Poppy too.**

**Scarlet's POV**

**I balanced the coffee cup, hurrying to get to Dr. Graff; she opened the door to find the same little girl on the screen. **

**"Ah, Scarlet! Thank you!" I handed him the mug.**

**"You're welcome Dr. Graff." I waited silently as he took a sip.**

**"Now, I am a man of my word, so I will tell you. Here, take a seat." I sat in the chair that was across from him.**

**"You recall the attack from subjects 2-6, right?" I nodded.**

**"Well, although that building and the records there were destroyed, we were able to salvage some, and have been rebuilding them over the years, and we have finally re-built all of them." I nodded again.**

**"Well, we have still been monitoring the subjects, so that the same doesn't happen again. But we've recently found that they have come back into contact with Maximum Ride, which isn't good. If they all teamed up, they could destroy us for good." He frowned, taking another sip from his mug.**

**"But, we have found out that Maximum Ride and Fang did have a child; which is fantastic! Imagine, pure avian DNA!" His face turned to that of delight, and I couldn't help but smile.**

**"So, we are using the girl" he gestured to the screen. "To keep them apart." I furrowed my eyebrows. **

**"But, how? I mean, I wouldn't think she would willingly keep apart her own parents."**

**"A good observation Scarlet! To answer your question, I have an incentive." I raised my eye brow.**

**"O?"**

**"See, it's like a win-win for us. See, the amount of power Maximum and Fang have is huge, but if you combine that into an offspring, imagine the raw power that child could hold! The only thing is, we won't know what power she has until she's past puberty. But what's to say we can't, speed up the process a little?" A grin spread across his face.**

**"And that, my dear, is our incentive." With that he put down his mug and scooted his chair over to the table and said some stuff into the microphone. Immediately the girl on screen starting screeching, and saw her run around. He counted down and when he reached 0 he turned around to look at me.**

**"This is when the magic happens." He pressed a button and the girl on screen screamed and fell to the ground. **

**Hey guys, if I get 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Poppy's POV

When I woke up, I kept my eyes closed, taking in the surroundings; I could tell that no one else was in the room, and that I was in my bed. But it was weird; my feet extended past the bed and hung limply on the edge.

I finally opened my eyes, thankful that no one was in here. The pain in my head had dulled, and the burning was gone. I looked down at my clothes, seeing that my tank and shorts had been replaced by one of Mommy's shirt and shorts. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion; her clothes were always huge on me. They were big no, but not that much bigger. Still confused I stood up, noticing that everything was smaller; my bed seemed smaller, and it was like everything was closer to the ground somehow. Dread starting to go through me as I remembered the voice's warning. I shakily walked over to the mirror, terrified by what I might see.

I got in front of it and almost screamed; in the mirror was a 10 year old girl with short, black hair and electric blue eyes. I pushed my hand forward, touching the mirror; the girl did the same. I shakily put my hand up to my cheek, and the girl did the same; this time I did scream.

Max's POV  
As soon as Poppy fainted and I calmed down we all approached her; I carefully picked her up, walking to her bedroom. As I laid her down I noticed that her feet almost touched the foot-board; puzzled I put her down, walking out of the room, dragging Fang with me. I silently closed the door and sat on the couch a long with the rest of the flock.

"What was that?" I looked over at Angel but she just shook her head.

"I don't know; I looked into her mind, but all I felt was-" She hesitated and felt like screaming.

"Felt like what?!" She looked up at me, her eyes huge.

"Fear; pure terror. She was scared of something; so scared that she was willing to do whatever it takes to get rid of us." I felt Fang stiffen behind me.

"But, what happened to her? She just started screaming." Angel just shook her head again.

"I don't know that either." I thought for a moment and then looked at Angel.

"Can you come check on her with me?" Angel nodded and Fang stood up but I turned around.

"Just me and Angel." Before he could protest I started walking towards Poppy's room. When I opened the door I gasped; Poppy had grown in the past few minutes. I ran over to her, noting how different she looked.

"Angel, what happened?!" She was silent for a moment, deep in thought.

"I dunno, but what I do know is that she's aged 5 years." I felt my eyes grow huge.

"5 years?!" She nodded. My mouth fell open as I stared at her in shock, wondering what I was going to do next. Finally I left the room and grabbed some of my clothes; hers must be hurting her if they're still intact. Once I got back in I closed the door and silently put my clothes on her.

"When will she wake up?"

"Soon, because her mind no longer has pain running through it." I nodded, trying to keep myself from crying. I grabbed Angel's hand and walked out of Poppy's room, plopping down on the couch beside Fang. No sooner had I turned to him when I heard Poppy scream.

Poppy's POV

Mom came running in, her eyes darting back and forth.

"W-what happened to me?!" She just shook her head, and I could see tears in her eyes.

"I don't know sweetie; I don't know."

_Don't tell anyone about me._ O joy, the voice was back.

"What did you do to me?!"

_You're 10 now; you can thank me later. _I felt like punching a wall.

"10?! Are you freakin' kidding me?!"

_Fang's still here. _I swear my heart stopped beating.

"So"

_So, I could do that to you again._ I looked around, fearful they could somehow hear me.

"Give me some time; please." I swear I thought I heard him sigh.

_Fine; you have till midnight tonight to make the flock leave._

I nodded, but just heard silence; guess I won't hear from him till tonight.

"Poppy, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." She breathed a sigh of relief and brought me into the living room.

Later

I've been avoiding everyone all day, but I can't get Fang alone to make him leave. I looked down at my watch; 11 pm. I had one hour; time to put my plan into action.

I raced down the hall using my speed, till I was right in front of mom.

"You're going to go to the store, and you're going to stay there for a little while." She nodded and yelled back into the house.

"I'm going to the store, ok? Can you guys watch Poppy?" I heard Nudge's excited answer.

"Of course Max! I'd love to! We can braid hair, make dinner, everything!" Max laughed and walked out the door. I waited till her footsteps were silent before running onto the balcony where Fang was. He looked over and kinda half smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Popp." I smiled a little.

"Popp?"

"A nickname." I smiled but then stopped, realizing I only had 30 mins. left. I quickly sat down next to him, looking at the ocean.

"Do you know the constellations Popp?" I shook my head.

"Well, that one right there, is the little dipper; see the handle?" I nodded.

"Fang, I don't think you should be here." There was a long silence.

"What?" I swallowed, suddenly wishing I didn't have to say this.

"I don't think it would be good if you were here."

_There you go Poppy, now make him leave._

"Shut up voice."

"Who are you talking to?" I spun around, locking my eyes on the little telepath.

"I'm talking to Fang." She shook her head.

"No, the one you told to shut up." She took a step forward and I took a step back.

"Someone's telling her to make you leave Fang." I saw him stiffen.

"Who is she talking about Popp?"

"N-no one!"

_Don't let them find out about me Poppy, or it'll happen again._

"What'll happen again?"

"Nothing!" I backed up again but my back hit the railing around the balcony; Fang started walking towards me.

"Stay back!" I suddenly caught sight of something behind them; it was like a black fog, sneaking up on them. It wrapped around their ankles and they both stiffened, their eyes shooting down.

Boy, this was about to get interesting.

5 Reveiws and I'll post another chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! **

**Now, I have 23 followers and got only 2 reviews; harsh. I know ya'll are out there (And no, I'm not a stalker) please review!**

Chapter 11

Scarlet's POV  
As I walked down the hall I thought about the little girl; I wonder how old he made her. He said puberty, but I've never seen a change within that many years without killing someone first. Still pondering it I opened the door to Dr. Graff's office and almost gasped. He was staring at a screen, looking like he was about to jump for joy.

"Ugh, Mr. Graff?" He looked over at me and smiled, beckoning me forward.

"It worked Scarlett; it really worked. Poppy aged 5 years and is now getting a new power." I looked at the screen, fascinated.

"What power is it?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough."

Poppy's POV

I watched in horror as the fog wrapped around their ankles, and seeping mysteriously through the balcony. Fang went to step forward, but stopped; something was preventing him.

"What the-" After a few moments I realized it was the fog keeping them there; wow, that's a cool power.

"Popp, are you doing this?"

"I, I think so."

_Tell. Them. To. Leave._

Angel's head shot up, looking at me.

"Fang, someone's still talking to her; they're making her tell us to leave." Fang looked at Angel for a second, and then back to me.

"Who are you hearing Poppy?"

_Tell him about me and it'll happen again_

Angel quickly told Fang what he had said.

"Or what will happen again?" His face showed confusion, but then I saw anger behind his black eyes.

"Is the voice you're hearing responsible for making you older?!" I quickly shook my head back and forth.

_They know too much; back away from them_

I started backing up, and they shook their heads.

"Poppy don't go! At least let us out!" I slowly released them, but not before using my speed to run to my bedroom and lock the door before they had even blinked. I leaned against the door, breathing hard; I finally sunk to the ground, tears running down my cheeks.

Max's POV

Once I got back from the store I found Fang and Angel at Poppy's door, asking to go in.

"What's wrong?" They both suddenly looked up.

"Where were you Max?"

"I was at the store; Poppy needed stuff."

"And you just left?!" I shrugged.

"It was like it was the only option I had." Angel had pure confusion on her face.

"Only op- never mind; I'll figure it out later. Right now we have bigger issues to deal with."

"What issues?"

"Long story short we found out someone made Poppy grow older, and now they want us gone or they'll make her even older." He stopped and let that sink in.

"WHAT?!" I threw down the bags and ran to Poppy's door.

"Poppy! Let me in; we need to talk." I just heard silence, but only someone with super hearing like me could have heard the creak as someone walked around the room.

"Poppy?" After a few more attempts I turned back to everyone else.

"We're not getting in there any time soon." They all nodded.

"So what are we gonna do about the person she's hearing?" They shrugged and I got everyone else to come sit on the couch and I quickly explained the situation.

"So, what do you think we should do?" They sat in silence, deep in thought; even Nudge was quiet. Finally Iggy spoke up.

"Maybe we could somehow tell this guy to stop." I thought about it a second.

"But we have no way to hear or talk to this guy." It was silence again and then Angel spoke up.

"I might be able to get you guys to hear him." I gaped at her.

"How?"

"Well, my powers have advanced, and I think I may be able to go into Poppy's mind and let you all hear it." I sat in silence thinking it over.

"Are you sure you can do it?" She nodded.

"Positively sure?" She smiled and nodded again.

"Ok, I'll go get Poppy." I stood up and walked over to her room; I knocked on the door.

"Poppy? I think we can help you." It was silence but I finally heard her whisper from inside.

"No one can help me"

"We can Poppy; just give us a chance." It felt like eternity before I heard her hesitant footstep making their way to the door; I finally saw the door open and Poppy walked out. We walked back to the living room. In my absence they had turned off all the lights and had drawn the blinds, making it pitch dark. I felt someone put an arm around my waist and guide me to the couch with Poppy. I felt them come down and kiss my cheek. I smiled and snuggled into Fang's chest, hoping Angel could do this.

As my eyes adjusted I saw Angel sitting across from us.

"Ok, I need total silence for me to do this." We all nodded and she closed her eyes, rubbing her temples.  
"Ok, you should hear him; ask away." I shifted in my seat, wondering what to ask.

"Who are you?" It took a minute but I finally heard it; a man's voice.

_And there's the million dollar question_

I looked around, noting that everyone else had heard him to.

"What do you want with us?" I heard a chuckle.

_Don't flatter yourself Maximum; it's not you I want. It's Poppy._

I felt Poppy stiffen beside me and fury ignited in me.

"Leave her alone or I swear hunt you down and kill you. Slowly."

_You are not in any position to be making threats Maximum_

"How so?" I asked venom dripping from each word.

_Well, seeing as how I have Poppy's life in my hands_

I gasped, not so confident anymore.

"What do you mean by that?"

_I mean that I could age Poppy until she dies; or I could just make her forget you all._

I felt Poppy start to shake, and I was shocked speechless; finally I heard Poppy's voice.

"T-they'll l-leave! I-I can make them leave!" It was dead quiet and what he said next made my blood run cold and my heart stop beating; you could feel the temperature in the room drop a few degrees.

_O Poppy; I don't need anything from them anymore_

Suddenly everything happened in slow-mo. Angel collapsed, the lights started flickering, Poppy dropped to the ground, screaming, and a black fog started trailing into the room.

Ho-ly-crap

**Hey guys! Please review! Pretty please! I know you guys are out there! If at least half of my followers comment than I'll post another chap tonight.**

**If you are an easy cryer i suggest you not read this next part; it's a section about the kids who died in that elementary school shooting.**

**I just wanted to post this last part real quick.**

**My heart goes out to all the families suffering from the elementary school shooting; no one should have to deal with losing a child, especially one that's in elementary school. I don't know what kind of sick person would kill children. I mean i shed a tear just seeing one fot he dads on tv; i was like "omg this is so sad! He lost his daughter!"I was crying in the resturant; I mean who does that?! (Regains composure) R.I.P to the kids who got killed before they ever got to live their life. **

Mommy...someone brought a gun to school,

He told his friends that it was cool,

And when he pulled the trigger back,

It shot with a great, huge crack.

Mommy, I was a good girl, I did what I was told,

I went to school, I got straight A's, I even got the gold!

When I went to school that day,

I never said good-bye.

I'm sorry that I had to go, But Mommy, please don't cry.

When he shot the gun, he hit me and another,

And all because he, got the gun from his brother.

Mommy, please tell Daddy; That I love him very much,

And please tell Zack; my boyfriend; That it wasn't just a crush.

And tell my little sister; That she is the only one now,

And tell my dear sweet grandmother; I'll be waiting for her now

And tell my wonderful friends; That they always were the best

Mommy, I'm not the first, I'm no better than the rest

Mommy, tell my teachers; I won't show up for class,

And never to forget this, And please don't let this pass

Mommy, why'd it have to be me? No one, though. deserves this.

But mommy, it's not fair, I left without a kiss.

And Mommy tell the doctors; I know that they really did try

I think I even saw one doctor, trying not to cry.

Mommy, I'm slowly dying, with a bullet in my chest,

But Mommy please remember, I'm in heaven with the rest

When I heard that great, big crack, I ran as fast as I could

please listen to me if you would,

I wanted to go to college, I wanted to try things that were new

I guess I'm not going with Daddy, On that trip to the new zoo

I wanted to get married, I wanted to have a kid,

I wanted to be an actress, I really wanted to live.

But Mommy I must go now, The time is getting late,

Mommy, tell my Zack, I'm sorry I to cancel the date.

I love you Mommy, I always have, I know you know its true

And Mommy all I need to say is, "Mommy, I love you"

**Omg i just literally felt my heart crack in two; i'm literally crying as i type this. For the kids who's lives were taken before they ever got to live it, i am truely and deeply sorry. Your lives ended before you got to live; no one should ever have that happen to them.**

**R.I.P (Holding out fingers with final goodbye from "The Hunger Games") :*{(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Max's POV

I think we sat there for about 10 seconds before recovering from the overall shock; but here's the worst part: I didn't know who to go to. Poppy was my baby, but so was Angel; and right now they were both in trouble. Since Poppy was closest I knelt down to her.

"Poppy?!" Her screams started to cease until she was finally quiet; I reached to her, but the black fog was starting surround her and it was acting like some kind of shield; it was like a wall surrounding her. I started worrying, but calmed down when I heard her steady heartbeat. I blew out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding and looked over at Angel.

She was still on the ground and Iggy was making sure she didn't hit her head when she fell.

"She's fine, she just needs some rest; should be up by morning." I nodded, letting out another breath.

Whoever this voice was was going to get it; he took down both my babies in one night. I clenched my fist, itching to punch something. Suddenly I felt someone's arms around my waist and Fang's head appeared on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea; are you ok?"

"Yea; but when I get my hands on this guy I'm gonna wring his neck." I smiled at him and he kissed my cheek, sending a jolt of electricity running through me; wow, I have no idea how I survived without him.

I went over to Angel and picked her up, taking her to one of our two guest rooms. Once she was tucked in I went back to the living room and tried to pick up Poppy. Keyword tried. The fog was still surrounding her to the extent where I couldn't even see **her**. Just a giant black blob. It was like trying to pick up a huge bundle of something. In the end I got Fang to pick her up and carry her for me while I trailed behind. He laid the Poppy blob on her bed and I put a blanket on part of her. Casting one last glance back I walked out the door, followed by Fang.

I walked in as Iggy was opening my freezer, probably looking for food.

"Ok, I have two guest rooms; Iggy and Gazzy can sleep in one and Angel and Nudge are going to sleep in the other." They nodded and Fang slipped an arm around my waist.

"So where do I sleep?" I turned to face him.

"You get to sleep…." I smiled seductively at him.

"….On the couch." I started laughing as his face fell and gave Iggy a high five.

"Kidding; you can sleep with me." He smiled and pecked me on the cheek.

"Now everyone shoo; it's 11:00 and I'm tired. So go to bed." Iggy laughed as they all went to their rooms as I turned off all the lights.

"Faaannnggg, can you carry me? I'm soooo tired." He sighed and picked me up bridal-style while I smiled at the free ride. He brought me in my room and set me down by the door.

"Thank you!" He smiled and walked into the bathroom, probably to get dressed. As soon as the door shut I grabbed some shorts and a tank, pulling it over my head. Just as I was about to pull up the shorts Fang walked in, smiling once he saw me. I quickly turned around, pulling them up all the way.

"Now Fang, don't be a perv." I wagged my finger at him, about to make another remark when my mouth practically fell to the floor; he. Had. A. Six. Pack. He was only wearing some black pajama pants, giving a full view of his hot abs. He grinned again.

"Like what you see?" I blushed and turned away, hopping into bed. Fang followed and soon I was laying on his chest.

"I missed you Fang; so much." He kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you to." I snuggled deeper into his chest, smiling to myself. My last thought before falling asleep was that we seemed to fit perfect together; like two halves of a puzzle. Nothing ever felt more perfect.

**Hey guys, reveiw if you like!**

**R.I.P. Kids lost in elementary school shooting**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Max's POV  
**I woke up pretty happy, considering what was happening to Poppy. I was on Fangs chest, asleep, while he had an arm around my waits. I looked up to see him waking up too.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Morning."

"MORNIN!" I screamed and whipped my head around, trying to find who the voice belonged to. My eyes landed on Iggy, who was leaning casually against the wall, a camera in his hand.

"You guys are so cute." He smiled and indicated to the camera.

"I even got pics of your cuteness." He laughed at our blushing faces.

"How did you even get in here?!" He put a hand over his heart, showing mock sadness.

"Why Max, I'm upset that you would even think to doubt my skills!" I looked over to the door, and sure enough, there was his lock picking kit, just lying on the floor. While he laughed I tapped Fangs arm 4 times; our sign of attack. On the 4th tap we sprang out of bed; Fang grabbed Iggy's arms and pinned them behind him while I grabbed the camera.

"What the-" Iggy's head darted from where I was to Fang, and back to me flipping through the pics. God, he had 20 pictures; how long were we out?

"Delete, delete, delete. We make a pretty good Bonnie and Clyde, don't we Fang?"

"We do." I finished deleting the photos and motioned to Fang to let Iggy go; I tossed him back the camera.

"Now both of you leave so I can get dressed." Fang left but I practically had to push Iggy out of the room; once they were out I slammed the door and put a chair in front of it, making sure no peeping-Iggys could come in. I strolled over to my closet, looking at all the clothes.

"Hmmm, what to wear, what to wear."

"I think you look hot in anything." I screamed, for the second time this morning, as I looked at my balcony doors; Fang was standing there, leaning against the door frame.

"How did you- never mind." I walked over and closed the doors on him. He looked in through the glass, raising one eyebrow, indicating to the door knob.

"Goodbye Fang!" I pulled the blinds closed and walked back over to my closet. After about 1 minute (that's a long time for me) I finally settled on a black tank and some black denim shorts. (Fang's not the only one who likes black) I took the chair away and opened the door to find everyone eating breakfeast in the living room.

"Is Poppy awake?" Fang looked up and sadly shook his head. I nodded and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a box of Cheerios on the way.

"By the way, Iggy, if you sneak into my room again and take pics of me while I'm asleep, I'll kill you in your sleep." He fearfully nodded, making me have to hold back a laugh. I looked over at Angel, who was laying on the couch.

"Are you ok Ange?" She nodded.

"Yea, I just overdid it a little." I nodded.

"But I did get something on the voice we heard." I looked up at Angel and saw Fang doing the same.

"What'd you get?"

"Well, when I blacked out, I kinda saw what they saw." I felt my eyes grow wide against my will.

"They were in this room, and there were, like, tvs everywhere; there was also this girl, but she looked almost sad, like she regretted something. Then there was this guy, and he looked about 16, with black hair and dark green eyes, but that's all I saw." She instantly looked down, averting my gaze.

"I think they might be with the school." It was dead silent in the room, and no one even dared to breathe.

"What?"

"It looked like the school, and from what I heard them say it sounded like the school." I stood frozen, trying to think,

"But, I thought you guys destroyed the school." Fang looked up at me.

"I thought we did too." I sat down on the couch next to Fang, trying to figure this out.

"So, what do they want with Poppy? And how did they even find out about her?"

"I, I don't know." I looked over to her closed door, making sure it was still closed. I leaned forward, rubbing my temples.

"Ugh; so, the school wants Poppy for reasons unknown and made her older, for reasons unknown."

"Yes."

"Ugh- wait, has anyone seen Nudge?" I realized that she wasn't sitting at the couch with us.

"She told me she was going to the mall." I looked over at Iggy.

"At 7 in the morning? Really Iggy?" His eyebrows furrowed but then he blushed and looked at me.

"Oops." Just then I heard the door open, followed by laughter I looked in the front hall to find Nudge with some other girl.

"O hey Max! You missed out on all the fun!" The other girl laughed and looked at me.

"Yea! We went to the mall, walked on the boardwalk, it was awesome! You really missed out." This girl was weird; I din't even know her and she's acting like she knows me.

"And who are you?"

**OOOooooo a cliffie! Review to find out who it was!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Max's POV**

"And who are you?" The girl spun her head and looked at Nudge, wondering what to do; Nudge nodded.

"Mom, it's me; Poppy." I gasped and looked at her again; she was 16 with short, black hair with blue at the tips. She was wearing a blue tank and black denim shorts with huge sunglasses over her eyes, and was as tall as me.

"Poppy?" She nodded.

"B-but I thought you were in your room."

"I woke up early, and Nudge took me to the mall." I raised an eyebrow.

"At 7 in the morning?" She nodded.

"Yea, I kinda broke in and compelled everyone to let me in." My eyes grew wide.

"But don't worry, I left some money." I stood frozen for a second.

"Fang? Can you come in here?" I heard footsteps coming closer and then Fang appeared beside me.

"What's u- who are you?" Just than Iggy came up and looked at Poppy.

"Who's the chic?" I punched him in the arm as Poppy blushed.

"Iggy that's Poppy!" He furrowed his eyebrow and looked from Poppy to me and Fang.

"O." I glared at Iggy and then looked at Fang's expression; it was emotionless, but I could tell he wasn't happy.

"C'mon Poppy; we have a lot to talk about." I led her into the living room and told everyone who she was and they all gaped; well all except Angel, who probably knew yesterday.

"Ok Poppy; we think the school is after you." Her face scrunched up with thought.

"Why do you say that?" I felt like giving her a "duh" look.

"W-why do i- someone turned you 16! They don't just do that for no reason!" She looked down at her nails which I noticed were dark blue and looked like they had just been done.

"Well I think they did something good." She looked up at me. "I like being 16; I can drive, I have more powers, I can do whatever I want!" I put my hands on my hips.

"No, you can't do whatever you want; I'm still your mom." She snorted and looked at me.

"More like my sister. You may not have noticed but we're only 2 years apart; so you're not in charge of me." Ok, that really stung, even to me.

"O yea-" Fang put a warning hand on my shoulder and I calmed down, looking back at her smug expression.

"Whatever. But what did you say about new powers?" I have to say, she sparked my curiosity; she sighed, acting exasperated.

"If you must know, I can manipulate and produce darkness." I saw a small smile spread across Fang's face. He looked at her with (admiration?)

"How so?" She smiled, knowing she had us interested.

"Weellll, for example, I can do this." She looked over at the shadow of the sofa and concentrated on it, making it slide over and form a kind of box shape. It stopped in front of her and she sat on it, crossing her legs, a smug smile on her face.

"That's cool." She looked over at me.

"I know right." She stood up and looked at all of us.

"Well, I'm off to the boardwalk." My smile fell.

"Uh, we're not done talking." She puffed out her lower lip.

"Well, I'm done talking, so I'm leaving." I stood up and faced her.

"We're not done talking; you're not leaving." She crossed her arms and balanced her weight on one leg.

"O? And who's going to stop me?" I stepped closer.

"I am." In one swift move she was in front of me, with her sunglasses on her head, her sapphire (**look up the color on Google; it's really pretty**.) eyes.

"No you're not." Against my will I nodded and she smiled, pulling the sunglasses back over her eyes and walked to the door.

"Bye!" She took keys off the hook and walked out, closing the door behind her. Everyone was silent, waiting for me to blow.

"Who does she think she is!? Coming here and acting like that!?" Fang came up behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"It's just hormones Max; she probably didn't mean to be that cocky." I sighed, calming down.

"I sure hope your right."

**Hey Guys! It's almost Christmas, so I'm like soo excited and have tried to type this with all the hubbub of the holidays. I really like Poppy like this, all bad-ass and everything. O, and if you haven't guessed, I absolutely adore the color blue, so I'm having Poppy luv blue too. Review if you want the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Poppy's POV**  
My hand twitched as I walked to my car, a dark blue convertible mustang **(My dream car!) **Who did Max think she was? She doesn't own me! We're almost the same age; I should have SOME freedom. I mean in the past 3 hours since I woke up I learned a new power, learned to drive, and totally changed my appearance. I was "hot" according to Iggy.

Just then I pulled up to the mall, finding a parking space at the front; score! I got out of the car, smiling at the stares from the guys and the glares from the girls. As I walked in I swear I heard whistles.

Ok, first stop: the coffee shop. Ever since Nudge introduces me to coffee this morning, I've been in love; I don't think there's anything as good as coffee; at all. There were only 3 girls inside, and they looked like the kind that would rule a school by being mean. They had on pink outfits and huge, and I mean huge purses. As I walked in she walked out, and we ran into each other. She glared at me, looking at my outfit.

"Watch where you're going, freak!" I snorted and looked at her.

"Takes one to know one." She glared at me and walked out, talking to her two friends. I smiled, knowing I had pissed her off. I walked up to the counter, looking at the board above the register.

"That's Samantha; just ignore her, she's mean to everyone." I looked back at the cash register, seeing a girl who looked about 16 with brown hair and red tips. She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Abigail by the way; but you can call me Abby." I shook her hand, smiling; she seemed cool.

"I'm Poppy." She nodded her approval.

"Cool name." I felt myself blush.

"Thanks." She shook her head, as if coming out of a daze.

"Sorry, I get sidetracked easily; so what do you want?"

"Hhhhhhmmmm, I'll take a peppermint mocha." She nodded and typed in my order, then going in the back to make it. She quickly came back with my drink.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"So, I know you're new here; do you need someone to show you around?" I looked around the mall, realizing that I didn't actually know where anything was.

"Sure; when's your break?" She looked at the clock on the wall.

"In 5 mins." I nodded.

"I'll wait for you outside."

"Ok." I walked out, realizing I had made my first friend; awesome.

As I was thinking this I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into something; or someone. It was Samantha; and she made my mocha spill all over me. Instantly I felt rage flare inside me.

"Watch where you're going, spaz!" The rage boiled and I swear I saw red.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THIS IS A NEW SHIRT!" I saw screaming at her and I realized I was drawing crowd. Samantha just rolled her.

"You can buy a new one; it was your fault anyway." My jaw tightened as I glared at her, seeing her eyes showing a teeny bit of fear. I smiled as I walked up to her, using my super speed to grab her ginormous purse and walking over to the fountain nearby. Her face grew mean as I dangled the purse over the water.

You. Wouldn't. Dare." I put a smug smile on my face as I looked her in the eye.

"Watch me." I let go of the purse smiling in satisfaction as it sunk to the bottom, leaving a fuming Samantha to run towards it.

"Oops." She stood up and glared at me, failing miserably. Then she did the unthinkable: as I walked away she tried to trip me; key word tried. I whirled on her, bringing my fist back and punching her square in the jaw.

I heard everyone around me gasp, but I barely heard them; I was so focused on beating the hell out of Samantha. I brought my fist back again but someone grabbed my wrist, catching it mid-punch.

I followed the arm to the person it belong to and gasped

Scarlet's POV  
I stood in the office, watching the many cold faces on the screens around us. After Poppy's "incident" with Max, and the "incident" at the mall, directors had been angry directors had been contacting us; or should I say Dr. Graff; but he wanted me here to help in explain. I looked at the man he was talking to.

"Do even realize the consequences that have happened because of you ageing subject 7?!" Dr. Graff nodded, rubbing his temple.

"Yes, but look at the results! She's already developed powers!"

"Have you even seen the side effects of ageing her!? All her rage was built up to a maximum, and now she's like Godzilla on steroids!" I suppressed a giggle; now THAT was funny. The man held up his thumb and index fingers a millimeter apart.

"I am THIS close to taking your job!"

"Sir, she has potential. Just give me a chance to prove it."

"Ugh." The man pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in thought.

"Fine! You have 1 chance Graff! I want her here and off the streets. I know she has potential, and I want to see her develop." Dr. Graff nodded, grateful that he had been given the chance.

"Don't worry; we've already sent someone out to pick her up." The man nodded before clicking a button in his office, causing the screen to go black.

**Well? What did you think? Ok, I've started something new for reviews: Here's a chart cause I luv charts.**

** 5 Reveiws- Post in next 30 mins. or less**

** 5 Reveiws- Post in next hour.**

** 4 Reveiws- Post in next hour and a half.**

** 3 Reveiws- Post tomorrow.**

** 2 Reveiws- Post when I get around to it**

**So, there's my chart! Don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys! I'm soo excited! I just looked at my inbox and there were already reviews! That makes me soo happy. Thanks!**

Chapter 16

Poppy's POV

I followed the arm to the person it belonged to and gasped; it was probably the hottest guy I've ever seen. I know what you're thinking; seriously Poppy?! You make us wait just for a hot guy!? In my opinion he's a very hot guy. He had black hair tipped with a dark shade of blue and had icy blue eyes, just like mine. He was wearing black jeans and a tight t-shirt, showing off his impressive 6-pack.

"Hey! Poppy chill!" I blinked a few times and realized my fist was covered in blood; Samantha's blood. I looked over to where Samantha was, holding her nose. Oh-mi-god what is wrong with me? I lowered my arm, my eyes wide as I took in my surroundings; everyone was staring at me, scared. No, this is not happening. I started backing away, wiping the blood on my shorts. Suddenly Abby stepped out of the café; o joy.

"Hey Poppy read- o my gosh what happened to your hand?" I hid it behind my jeans.

"Nothing; hey um, can you give me the tour later?"

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks." I quickly walked away, but not before noticing her face; it looked like she annoyed and nervous about something at the same time. She was biting her lip as she watched me leave. Weird.

I grabbed my keys, running to my car. I opened it, turning the key in the ignition and speeding away. What the heck is wrong with me? I just made a girl bleed! All because of a shirt! I pulled up to the house, but decided I didn't want to talk to them so I walked to the beach instead.

It was actually really pretty outside; the sun was up high, but I t was one of those perfect days where it was hot but had a cold breeze, so it was like perfect temperature. I sat in sand and brought my legs up close to me, laying my chin on my knees. After sitting there for a minute I heard footsteps coming up behind me. Assuming it was Max or someone I spoke to them.

"Go away."

"Maybe I don't want to." I immediately looked up to find the boy from the mall; it was all I could do to keep from drooling.

"What do you want?" He sat down beside me.

"I came to see if you were ok." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't even know me."

"Well why don't you let me get to know you." I raised an eyebrow; is this guy trying to flirt with me?

"Ok." He smiled and scooted closer.

"Well, for starters, I'm Xander." I smiled and looked up at him.

"I'm Poppy." He nodded, as if he already knew.

"So, are you ok? You looked pretty bad when you ran away." I frowned and put my chin back on my knees.

"Yea, I'm fine." He cracked a small smile.

"If it makes you feel any better, Samantha deserved that; she's always mean to everyone. You'll probably be a hero tomorrow." I smiled, laughing a little.

"Yea; she'll probably show up tomorrow with a brand new nose." We both laughed, not caring for the looks that people were giving us.

"So, why the beach?" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the mall has 4 floors, and about a zillon stores; yet you went to the beach."

"O." I shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I like the beach. I use to love build sandcastles here all the time." He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He held up his hands in an "I surrender" gesture.

"Nothing; I just don't see you as the building sandcastles type." I raised an eyebrow.

"O really?"

"Really."

"Well, Mr. Dress-In-Black, I bet I could build a better sandcastle than you." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You're on."

I'll spare you all the details, but it ended up turning into us knocking down each other's castles and laughing about it. Right now I was throwing sand over to his pile.

"Ok, I think that's enough sand everywhere." I looked around at the huge piles of sand beside us.

"Well, it is the beach."

"Haha very funny. But I won." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nu-uh I obviously won."

"I won."

"I won."

"I won."

"I won." He was silent for a second before coming closer to me.

"Just admit I won, or else." He playfully smirked; uh-oh.

"Or else, what?" His smirk grew bigger.

"Or else…. This." He lunged at me, and before I could react, he had grabbed me around the waist, picked me up, and started walking.

"Xander, not funny! Let me down!" I laughed, even though I tried not to. I didn't want to hurt him by hitting him so I just struggled against his grip, but even I couldn't get out of it. That's when I realized where we were headed; the ocean. I looked down to see his smug expression looking up at me.

"You wouldn't." He laughed a little and sped up.

"I dunno; I might." Now we were at the shore; he lowered me closer to the edge nad I held onto him.

"Surrender."

"Never."

"Ok than." And he frikin' dropped me in the water. I came back up to see him standing back, watching with a smile. I ran up to him with my arms spread out wide.

"Hug!" His smile dropped and he started running, but I soon caught up and enveloped him in a big, wet hug. It was when I was hugging him that our faces came close together, our noses almost touching. We were both silent for a second before I pulled back.

"I, uh, better head home."

"Um, ok; I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sounds great." I watched him walk away and then mentally slapped myself; I almost kissed someone I just met today! Although, it was really fun. I think I like him; this must be how Max feels about Fang. Or at least that's what I saw in my vision. I smiled to myself, but then frowned when I realized something: when Xander held my fist back, he had called me Poppy; he hadn't even known me then. And then he just so happened to know the exact place I went, and then somehow starts to like me like it's nothing.

I laughed at myself; why am I being like this? I like a guy, so what!? Max is planting too many school ideas in my head. Speaking of Max she's going to be furious at me. I got to the porch and stood there, taking in the silence. It wouldn't last long. I looked at my watch and realized it was already 8:00. I hesitantly opened the door and walked inside the living room. Fang and Max were sitting on the couch, snuggling up to one another. Max was clinging to Fang, and Iggy was laughing, so they must be watching a horror movie. When Max noticed me she blushed and let go Fang, pointing a finger in the direction of my room.

"Room. Now." I sighed in defeat and turned on my heels, walking to my room.

**Hey guys! The review chart is the same for this chapter, so just check the last chapter. So, do you guys like Poppy and Xander? This time I want everyone who reviews to tell me whether or not I should have Xander and Poppy. Ok? Ok! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, this chapter is going to be one of those fun chapters, with not a lot of drama, cause I feel like I've been putting too much tension in the chapters. I hope you like it, but please don't hate me for the filler.**

**Chapter 17**

**Max's POV**

"Max! What did you do!?" Fang and I laughed as Iggy fake died on the floor. This morning I woke up early for once and turned all of Iggy's white clothes pink. Did you know he has a lot of white clothes? It's my revenge for him making us watch that scary-ass movie _The Shining_. And I mean MADE us; he somehow locked all the doors from the outside so the only place we could go is the living room where he was watching that movie. It's an old movie, but that doesn't mean it's not scary**. (You should watch it; it's a scary movie but it's still one of my favorites.)**

"Wow Iggy; I didn't think you liked pink." He looked up at me and Fang, laughing on the couch.

"I don't."

"Well, it looks like for the next month you will." His face twisted into that of horror.

"I'm so getting you back for this." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Ig. Good luck." He walked away, his eyes closed with thought.

"That kid scares me sometimes." Fang laughed and kissed my forehead.

"He scares me too." He got up and went to the kitchen, probably getting some cereal.

"Nudge! Angel! Will you come in here!?" Iggy opened his bedroom door as Nudge and Angel ran in, but not before he sent me a glance.

"What are those three planning?" Just then Poppy came out of her room, dressed in black shorts and blue tank with her hair put up into a bun and her sun glasses over her eyes. She had a smile on her face, but when she saw me she dropped her smile and walked over.

"I'm, uh, sorry about yesterday; I don't know what came over me." I smiled.

"It's ok." Just then Fang came over and sat beside me with a bowl of cereal.

"You ok Popp?"

"Yea, I'm fine." He nodded and went back to eating; we sat in an awkward silence for a minute before Poppy spoke up again.

"I found out something seriously cool that I can do." I raised my eyebrow; she was obviously shaking with excitement.

"What is it?"

"Watch." I watched, speechless, as her whole body slowly turned black, and then kinda misted in a black fog that looked almost like a shadow. The fog moved over to Iggy's door and slipped under the door, disappearing into the room. After a few moments I heard what I think has to be the girliest scream ever.

"Nudge! You're giving me a migraine!"

"That was me; it was Iggy!" Fang and I burst out laughing, imagining what Iggy's face had looked like. I soon saw the fog come back under the door, towards the armchair, and then form into Poppy. I clapped my hands as she bowed.

"Bravo. I wish I could have recorded Iggy's scream. What were they doing in there anyway?" She shook her head.

"I dunno; they said something about clothes, but that's all I heard before Iggy screamed." I rolled my eyes; he's probably still annoyed about me turning his shirts pink. I suddenly heard scurrying and a door slam, but I couldn't figure out what door. I sighed and let it go, turning back to Fang.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" He looked down at me, leaning on his shoulder.

"I dunno. What do you want to do Popp?" She put her finger to her chin in mock concentration.

"Hmmm, how about the boardwalk?" We both nodded.

"The boardwalk sounds good. I like the boardwalk."

"Cool; but if we go, you guys will have to pretend to be my brother and sister. I know you don't want to, but that would be super weird if my mom and dad were only two years older than me." I sighed and nodded, knowing she had a point.

"O, and can I bring someone to the boardwalk with me?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, sure. Who is it?" She blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Just some guy I met."

"O? You met a guy?"

"Yea; he's really nice. So can I invite him?" I pursed my lips, realizing this was one of those parenting moments.

"Ok fine." She smiled and stood up.

"Yes!" She sorta half-danced over to the kitchen but then stopped.

"Fang? Did you eat the last of the cereal?!" He looked down at his bowl and then back up as us.

"Sorry Poppy!"

"Ugh! Now I have to go get some more!" She stormed out of the kitchen, grabbing her keys a she went. Gazzy came out just as she slammed the door.

"I'm going surfing." I raised my eyebrows. (I seem to be doing that a lot today.)

"Since when do you surf?" He shrugged.

"I don't; but I figured that I'm at the beach, and you surf at the beach, soooo I'm going surfing." With that he walked out the door, giving me the "surfer goodbye". **(It's when you stick out your thumb and pinkie, leaving the rest of the fingers tucked in.) **I looked over at Fang to see his face mirroring mine.

"Well that was weird." Just then Iggy came out of his room and practically skipped to the kitchen, smiling the whole time.

"That was weirder." We burst out laughing and I lay down, putting my head in Fang's lap so that I was staring at the ceiling.

"Have you ever noticed that the ceiling's bumpy?" He laughed and looked up.

"No, *laugh* I didn't." I heard footsteps approaching so I brought my head up a little to see Iggy holding a full glass of water. And I mean FULL glass; the water was all the way at the top and would probably spill if a tear drop fell into it.

"Got enough water in there Ig?" He just kept grinning and came closer to me; I held up my hands in a surrender gesture.

"Woah, back up." He came closer and then "tripped" on the floor (stupid excuse), spilling water all over me. I shot up like a bullet, trying to get it off me.

"Seriously Iggy?! Now I have to go get dressed!" I'll now take the time to point out that I've been wearing just some shorts and Fang's t-shirt this whole time, so I was pretty pissed that I had to get dressed. Unfortunately Iggy ran away before I could kill him.

I stood up and walked over to my room, grumbling the whole time. I locked the door behind me (Don't want another peeping Iggy like last time) and walked over to my closet, taking off my wet clothes along the way.

When I opened the closet doors I think my scream could have been heard all the way to Australia; the worst part was that I could hear Iggy laughing outside my door. I was going to kill him.

**Hey guys, this was just one of those fun filler chapters; I hope you like it. The review chart still stands, so hit the review button!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter (Can't remember)

Max's POV

Iggy had taken out all of my clothes and left one outfit. The shorts were black, and they looked skin-tight. I don't even know how I'll be able to fit in these; they were so short that I don't even thing they can be considered shorts. The shirt was this red-orange and white striped, and it was loose, dropping low in the back over my butt, and only coming above my bellybutton. And then there was the worst part; sitting next to all this was a pair of probably 10 in. black heels. Kill me now.

Well, seeing as how my other clothes were sopping wet, thanks to Iggy, I'll probably have to wear these. I put everything on, surprised, that it actually fit me. I wonder how he got my size; o right, he was talking to Nudge and Angel. I clumsily walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. Hell. No.

I started pacing, trying to figure out what I should do; I could not wear this outfit in public. I stopped when I heard a knock on the door.

"Are you done getting dressed Maxie?" Of course, Iggy had to make sure I'd wear this.

"You do realize I'm not coming out there in this, right?"

"If you don't come out, we'll send someone in to bring you out." I laughed at the mere suggestion.

"I'd like to see you try." I waited to hear their response, but only heard silence beyond the door. Suddenly I heard the faintest of footsteps coming from my balcony door. I slowly turned around, scanning the room; no one was there, but I realized they must have sent Fang in here. Using only my hearing, I pinpointed exactly where he was in the room. I walked over behind where he was, knowing that he couldn't move real fast in order to stay invisible.

I jumped on top of him, watching him materialize in the air; only my calculations were off and he had gotten better at being invisible, so instead of me landing on his back, we ended up nose-to-nose, him holding me against his chest. I blushed and looked down at him.

"Sorry, I thought your back would be to me." He raised an eyebrow and gave me a smirk. I suddenly realized how close we were to each other. I looked down at his eyes, the eyes I hadn't seen in 5 years. Before I knew it I had leaned down and we were kissing, right on my balcony. My hands went to his hair, trying to pull him closer. God I missed him; I never realized how much I missed him until now.

"Max? Fang?" We shot apart, and I looked down to find the source of the voice; there on the beach stood Gazzy, a giant surfboard in his arms. I sent a death glare down at him and he scurried away towards the ocean, but not before I saw a camera flash at me. The beach is big, but we live like right down on it basically, so I could see the person aiming their camera right at me. They didn't look any more different than anyone else, except for the big camera draped around their neck. It wasn't one of those vacation tiny cameras, it was a pretty big camera.

"Did you see that?" Fang looked over at me, than looked at the beach.

"That guy just snapped a photo of us!" He looked to where I was pointing, but shook his head.

"I don't see anyone." I looked back over at the person and gasped; the area where they were was empty, with no trace they were ever there. I know I wasn't imagining them; I saw the flash.

"Weird. They just disappeared." We stood in silence until I looked back at him and saw that he had noticed what I was wearing.

"If you say **1 **thing about my attire, you'll be sleeping on the couch; if I'm that kind." His eyes grew wide and he looked away, but started guiding me towards the door.

"You do realize that Iggy's declared war, right?" He stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"And if you're on Iggy's side, you're against me. Do you really want to be against me in a prank war Fang?" His eyes grew wide and he froze, looking towards the door, and then looking back at me. I raised my eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

He opened his mouth, but before he could answer I saw Poppy's "black fog" seep under the door. She materialized into the air, looking at both of us. When her gaze fell on my clothes she raised an eyebrow.

"Iggy."

"Ah; so that's why he sent me in here to get you."

"Yea; he's brought a war on. I was just waiting for Fang to choose whose side he's on." Her eyes grew wide and she looked at me, probably wondering whose side to choose. After a minute of this she turned to me.

"I'm on your side." I smiled and nodded, then looked at Fang.

"Can I be on no one's team?" I huffed and crossed my arms, shifting my weight to my left leg.

"You can, but that means you're fair game to both sides, and I can't guarantee you won't be caught in the cross fire." He sighed.

"Ok, then I guess I'm on your team."

"Yes!" I high fived both of them.

"First order of business; how to get Iggy back."

I put my hand to my chin, thinking. Finally after a few minutes Poppy snapped her fingers and looked up.

"I got it! How about we get him on a roller coaster, and "accidentally" set it on a continuous loop?" I smiled evilly.

"That's perfect; Iggy hates roller coasters; I can go on with him so he'll actually get on it, plus I can enjoy every minute of it." We agreed on that and I finally opened the door and walked out to be greeted by Iggy's smirking face.

"Wow Maxie, you look-" I held up my hand to his face.

"If you say one more word about what I'm being forced to wear, you're sleeping outside." He held up his hands in an "I surrender" gesture, but went silent.

"You do realize that you declared war, right?" He looked scared for a second, but then showed an evil grin.

"If it's war you want, it's war you shall have." He rubbed his hands together menacingly, and for a second I thought he was going to start say "Mwahahaha". I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the couch, kicking off the heels. Fang sat beside me, but Poppy just started walking towards the door.

"I'm going to Starbucks to meet Abby; I'll be back later." She grabbed her keys and walked out before I could say anything about it. Well! Someone wanted to get out of the house.

Unknown POV

I stared down at the clipboard in my hand and then back at Dr. Graff on the huge flat-screen TV.

"So… what am I supposed to do exactly?" He sighed as if he had repeated it a million times. God if he wanted this stuff done to perfection he should come here and do it himself.

"You are going to test every one of those chemicals and write down the effects; we can't have any mistakes with this." I huffed and frowned.

"And just how do you expect me to get these chemicals into her?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in annoyance.

"I don't know; spike her drink, inject her, do something!" I set my jaw, my fingers itching to wring his scrawny neck; but if I did that, he'd fire me, and I can't have that.

"Fine. I'll get back to you when I've tested them all." I was about to turn the monitor off when he yelled.

"Wait! I forgot; do not, and I repeat, do not allow any normal people to get the chemicals in their system." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because, we don't know how it will react with them; these chemicals were engineered for mutants and only mutants. There's no telling what it could do to a regular person."

"Ok, I got it." I clicked the end-call button on the monitor and looked at the chemicals on my list; better get to work.

**I** **hope you guys liked it! Review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys thank you for all the reviews, virtual cookies all around! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just had this HUGE chemistry project for school. I still have it, but my procrastination self is winning right now, so I'm updating. Don't you just love procrastination? Anyway, here's the story! O, and I've decided that Iggy is no longer blind. I won't have why; it just helps the story better. Ok that's all. Promise.**

**Chapter (I Still CAn't Remember)**

Poppy's POV

I parked my mustang outside of the Starbucks, putting my hair up into a bun. I saw Abby sitting inside, looking at something on her phone. I pulled my new one, a black blackberry **(haha black black)** and fingered the keys. I got it this morning with Nudge; she had insisted on an IPhone, but I liked this one better. I put it into my back pocket and opened the door, hearing the bells above me twinkle. I walked over to the counter, already knowing my order.

"Can I have a mocha latte with foam?" **(Omg from the key of awesome California girls parody? Soo funny! If you haven't seen it you have to watch it.)**

"Sure." I nodded and walked over to Abby's table and sat across from her.

"Hey Abby." She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Poppy; what's up?"

"Nothin; sorry I bailed on you the other day." She batted her hand, dismissing it.

"Don't sweat it; by the way, you're legendary now for what you did to Samantha." I blinked in confusion.

"I am?" She nodded.

"Yea; no one's ever stood up to her like that; your fight's probably on youtube." I smiled at the fact of her getting punched on youtube.

"Poppy!" I looked over at the counter to see my cup of coffee. I walked over to the little stand and grabbed a pack of sugar before walking over to the counter and grabbing my cup. I poured the sugar in and walked back to the table, sitting down at the same time Abby did. I took a huge sip, savoring the taste. Hmm, it tastes different.

"Does your coffee taste weird?" Abby shook her head.

"No; why, does yours?"

"It just tastes a little different." I suddenly started coughing, feeling bad.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea *cough* I'm *cough* fine*cough*." Abby eyed me, watching me; she finally stood up and helped me up, then grabbed our drinks.

"Here, maybe it's something in here; let's get you outside." She led me outside and let me sit on the edge of the fountain. I gradually calmed down until it was only a cough when I spoke a sentence. After about ten minutes I wasn't coughing anymore.

"Are you ok?" I nodded and took a deep breath before looking up.

"Yea; I have no idea what that was. It's never happened before."

"Maybe there was something in the store." I nodded, but then looked down at my drink.

"What if something was in the drink?"

"The drink?"

"Yea; I mean I thought it tasted weird, and then right after I took a huge sip I started coughing." Abby's eyebrows crinkled together as she thought about it.

"I dunno; maybe. Just don't drink any more of it." I nodded in agreement and threw the cup in the trash; better start watching what I drink. Maybe I'm developing an allergy or something.

"So, wanna give me that tour?"

"Ok."

We walked over to the center of the mall, looking at all four floors.

"Well, to start, each floor is basically a certain type of shop; 1st floor is clothes, 2nd floor is jewelry and accessories, 3rd floor are entertainment; like games and all that; and the 4th floor is the food court." I nodded, looking at everything.

"That's a big mall."

"Yep; we have directories wherever you see couches." I nodded; I could get use to this mall.

"So what was up with you and Xander yesterday?" I froze and turned to her.

"What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes.

"O come on; I saw him follow you yesterday and you've had this bounce in your step today. I know something happened." I blushed and looked down at my black high-tops.

"Nothing happened; he's just really sweet."

"Okaaaayyyy; whatever you say." I suddenly heard my phone ringing in my pocket; I took it out and looked at the text. Well speak of the devil; it was Xander. I quickly texted him and asked if he wanted to go to the boardwalk later. He quickly replied a yes and I told him the time, and then put the phone back in my pocket, a smile on my face. When Abby noticed she raised an eyebrow.

"Does someone have a date with Xander today?" I blushed and smiled.

"Maybe."

"You're dating Xander?!" I turned around to see Samantha standing there, her arms crossed, a bandage on her nose.

"Wow Samantha! You got a new nose already!" Her face grew red but she stayed with her arms crossed.

"Yea, no thanks to you!" I stifled a laugh; her voice sounded nasally from her new nose.

"Anyways, what makes you think Xander wants to go out with _you." _She spat my name out as if it were poison. I didn't even flinch.

"O, I dunno, maybe the fact that tonight we're going to the boardwalk together." Her mouth flew open and she gaped at me.

"Better close your mouth; you might catch flies." Her jaw tightened and she closed her mouth.

"You're probably lying right now; that's why you always wear those sunglasses; so you can lie."

"Woooowww. That's the best you can come up with? Pa-the-tic." She pursed her lips into a straight line and glared at me.

"Well? Are you going to take them off? Or is everything I just said true?"

"Why should I have to? You can't make me." My threat got a little weak at the end; see, my eyes have gotten this scary, unnatural blue color, so one look at them would make anyone scared. The bad side to it is I don't want to lose Abby as a friend, and I can see Xander at the other side of the mall. One look at my eyes and he'd drop me then and there.

"I'm not taking them off; I don't have to prove anything to you." I could see that we were starting to draw a crowd; now I definatly couldn't take them off.

"Do you think you're cool with the sunglasses on? Is that it? Cause let me tell you something." She walked up to me so that she was leaning towards my ear, letting no one else hear.

"You're nothing, just a waste of space; probably not even that." She smiled as she backed up, a smirk on her face; my blood was boiling and I was ready to break any rules.

"You really want me to take of my sunglasses?! Well here you go!" I forcefully pushed them on top of my head, watching as everyone gasped at the color. I saw one girl's hand fly to her mouth.

"O my god." I looked at all of them, glaring; they had no right to judge me.

"Wow, you're more of a freak than I thought." Wow, even coming from her, that stung; bad.

"You better watch what you say Samantha; I wouldn't want to have to break your BRAND NEW NOSE." She flinched, and I knew that my eyes had turned colder and scarier that they already were. Then she straightened up when she saw something behind me.

"Hey Xander." I froze, and realized too late that Xander had gotten behind me. I spun around and looked at him. He was staring at my eyes, but it wasn't the scared stare. In fact I don't know what kind of stare it was.

"I told you she was a freak."

I looked over at Samantha and something inside me just snapped; I growled (no idea how or why) and ran up to her, punching her in the face. She went down and I went down on top of her, punching. (Ok, this may sound bad, but I was really mad at her.) Everyone stood still, too shocked to move, but finally got over it. People tried to pull me off, but it took about 5 huge guys to get me off her. They pulled me back and I surveyed the damage; Samantha had a black eye, a split lip, a bloody nose (again) and a bruised cheek. I could have easily done worse, but I didn't want to hurt her to bad.

I looked down and realized that the guys were holding my arms, trying to keep me from doing that again. I roughly pulled my arm out of their grasp.

"Get off me!" I pulled my sunglasses back down over my eyes and turned around sharply and started walking towards the exit. God there was NO way I was going to be able to live this down.

**Review Review Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

**Poppy's POV**

When I reached the exit I heard footsteps coming to me; man whoevers coming near me right now has some guts.

I turned my head and saw Abby approaching.

"Whoa, that was wicked." I smiled at her; at least I didn't lose a friend.

"So, is that how your eyes really look?"

"Yea." I looked down, shoulders sagging.

"Well I think they're really cool." My head shot back up and I looked at her, a smile on my face.

"Really?"

"O yea; I've never seen any kind of eyes like that; I think they're awesome." I blushed.

"Thanks." We reached my car and I turned back to her.

"Why was she so upset about my date with Xander?''

"O, Samantha likes Xander; like REALLY likes Xander. I don't think he likes her back though." I nodded my head.

"Well that explains it." I opened the door and got in the car.

"Well, I better go before she gets security after me." Abby nodded and walked away as I closed the door and looked at my cup holders. There was a coffee sitting in one of them; thank god. I must have out it there before I came today. I picked it up and took a big gulp, grateful for the taste. Hmm, this tastes weird too. Maybe something's happening to me today; it seems all of my drinks have been doing that today.

I pulled out of the lot, drinking my coffee as I went. But as soon as I turned off the ignition at the house I started getting dizzy; like really dizzy. I could barely see straight. I clumsily got out of the car, leaving my empty coffee cup in the car. I closed the door and leaned on it, trying to reduce the pounding in my head. I stumbled to the door, holding my head. I leaned against the doorframe, closing my eyes against the bright sunlight.

"Poppy? Are you ok?" I opened my eyes to see Gazzy coming towards the door, a surfboard in his arms.

"Yea, I'm fine; don't know what came over me." I opened the door, taking in the cool air, it instantly made me feel better. I looked around the room but no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" Gazzy shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno; I saw Max and Fang down at the beach, but I have no idea where anyone else is."

"Why are you up here? I thought you were surfing." He nodded towards the clock.

"Lunchtime."

"Ah." I walked over to the kitchen, suddenly realizing how hungry I was. I almost groaned when I saw a note taped to the fridge.

_We ran out of food so I've gone to the store to get some more. DO NOT touch anything in the kitchen! I finally have everything in order. Adios!_

_ -Iggy_

Wow Iggy; so OCD.

"Well, it looks like no lunch till Iggy gets back." Gazzy shoulders drooped and he walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Boys. I for one went into my room and changed into a black bikini and walked onto the balcony to tan. I looked onto the beach and soon located Max and Fang. Max had on a small hot-pink bikini; probably Iggy's choice. They were lying on beach towels and laughing; but they slowly got closer and closer until they were kissing. I smiled but frowned and raised an eyebrow when Max suddenly shot back and looked behind Fang. She was pointing at something, yelling about it.

I sighed and laid down on my chair; someone probably caught them and Max didn't like it. I pulled out my I-pod and turned it on to shuffle. I put my arms behind my head, closing my eyes. _Everybody Talks by Neon Trees __**(**_**By the way, I do love this song. If you haven't heard it go look it up. It's awesome.)**blasted through the speakers; yes, I love this song.

_Hey baby want you look my way,_

_I can be your new addiction_

_Hey baby what you got to say,_

_All you're giving me is fiction_

**Max's POV (Sorry, this was back before Poppy got home)**

"Seriously Iggy?!" I looked at the hot pink string bikini on my bed. It was me who wanted to go to the beach with Fang, but I was only given this one suit. I sighed and started putting it on, glaring at the wall. Iggy was so going down for this.

Once I had it on I wrapped myself in my towel so u couldn't even see the suit. I walked out and sat on the couch, waiting for Fang. Iggy saw me and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even start with me; you're lucky I'm wearing the suit at all." He just laughed and sat down on the couch, turning on the tv.

"When can I have my clothes back?"

"Why, whatever do you mean Maxie?" I gritted my teeth and slapped him upside the head.

"Seriously; I want my clothes."

"You're no fun. But you'll have to talk to Nudge. She has all the clothes." Ok, I'll admit, I nearly exploded.

"You let Nudge have my clothes?!" His eyes grew wide with fear and he started backing up.

"Yeeeaaa."

"Iggy, I swear, if you weren't my friend, I'd probably have killed you by now." He put a hand over his heart.

"Awww, thanks Maxie. I love you too." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't tempt me Iggy." He put his hands up in a surrender gesture and backed up. I heard a door close and Fang walked out in black (shocker) swim trunks and a black t-shirt. He raised his eyebrows when he saw me wrapped in the towel and grabbed his towel.

"Don't ask. Just don't." His face showed confusion but he let it go.

"Ready?" He nodded and we walked out the door to the beach. I walked around until I found an open space and hesitantly unwrapped my towel, laying it down so I could sit on it. Fang sat down beside me and his eyes grew wide when he saw the bikini.

"Iggy?"

"Yep." He nodded and sat down beside me.

"You know, I kinda like your new wardrobe."

"Haha very funny. But I'm not keeping this, I'm actually planning on getting some new clothes when we leave later." He rolled his eyes and looked over to where the drinks stand was.

"I'm getting a drink. You want anything?"

"Yea. I'll take a Dr. Pepper. **(Ha! Ya'll probably thought it was an alcohol stand, didn't you? Don't try to deny it. You did.) **He nodded and got up, heading for the stand.

I quickly heard footsteps approaching so I turned back around.

"Wow that was qui-" It wasn't Fang who had come back. It was some dude .

"Hey sweetie, mind if I sit with you?" He kept eyeing my chest and smiling.

"Yea, actually, I would." His smile fell but he quickly tried to regain his composure.

"Well, at least let me buy you something to drink." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, my boyfriend's buying me one now, but you can still buy me one. I never turn down a free soda."

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. I have to say, it was pretty funny. Fang started walking towards us and I swear this dude's eyes popped out of his head.

"So, what about that drink?" I smiled and batted my eyelashes for affect. He started backing away, probably seeing Fang's muscles, and how they were much bigger than his. I laughed as he disappeared from sight and Fang came up, handing me my drink.

"Who was that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Some dude trying to hit on me and buy me a soda." Fang raised an eyebrow and I laughed.

"If he had tried anything else though, I don't think he'd be able to father children any time in the future." Fang laughed, well kinda did a Fang laugh, and I joined him, remembering the look on the kids face. I closed my eyes, laughing so hard at the thought of him cowering down the beach.

When I opened them I realized how close Fang and I were; our noses were almost touching. We went silent; I stared into his eyes as he leaned in, and found myself leaning in. Our lips touched, and a spark flew between us. What could be more perfect?

"**CLICK**" looks like I spoke too soon.

**Aaaannndddd that's it. For this chapter anyway. Does anyone know what the clicking is? Do ya? Do ya? DO ya? Do ya? **

**Sorry, a random Nemo moment. If you don't know it's Dori (I think that's how you spell her name) who originally said that.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Max's POV

I shot away from Fang, looking over his shoulder. Across the beach some guy was sitting underneath an umbrella, a camera in front of his face. It was the same kind of camera as before when we were on the porch.

I quickly got up and walked away from our beach towel, heading in the direction of the guy. When he saw me approaching he scrambled to get up, but I sped up and reached him in a matter of seconds. I snatched the camera away from him, knocking him on the ground in the process.

"What the heck man?!" His eyes darted back and forth, looking for an escape route. I quickly looked through all of his pictures, seeing that they were of mainly me and Fang, but a few of the rest of the flock, plus one of Poppy sitting on our porch in a bikini, Iggy standing over her. I suddenly got a sinking feeling in my chest.

"Are you from the school?" He looked confused, looking at me as if I were crazy.

"School?"

"Cut the crap. If you aren't from the school, then why do you have pictures of us?"

"I can't tell you tha-" I pulled my fist back to punch this dude in the face when someone grabbed it, holding it back. I whipped my head around to see Fang.

"What are you doing? This dude's from the school!"

"How do you know?"

"Well he has pictures of all of us, plus Poppy."

"Max, I don't think he's from the school."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, for one thing, he's running away from you, not calling for back up. Plus he's looking at you like you're crazy." I turned back around to see the dude and all his equipment heading down the beach. I glared as I turned back around to face Fang.

"Seriously?! We just lost him!"

"Max, you were gonna kill him."

"Pff, I wasn't going to kill him." He raised an eyebrow and gave me a look that said _you're lying_.

"Ok, maybe I was gonna kill him, but not just yet." He rolled his eyes as I looked back at the direction the guy had gone.

"Should we follow hi-"

"NO!"

"Uh, why not?"

"Um, because. He's probably long gone."

"Ooooook, Mr. weirdo. Well, seeing as how our beach trip has kinda gone sour, let's go get me some new clothes."

"But I like the clothes Iggy gave you." I kept walking but turned my head around so I could see him.

"Don't push it Fang, or you could wake up tomorrow with a more, _colorful,_ wardrobe." I smiled evilly and turned back around, heading into the nearest surf shop. Fang raised an eyebrow when he saw the shop.

"What? It's cheap, plus I know the girl who works here, and so I get an extra discount." He nodded and I opened the door, listening to the little twinkle of the bells, showing that someone had come in.

"I'm on lunch break!"

"Amber, it's 5:00! There's no possible way you could be eating lunch!" I walked around towards the back of the store, seeing Amber's smiling face.

"O good, it's you; for a second I thought you were my boss. He's already given me a "warning" for telling customers that." I laughed and sat down on the counter.

"So, who's this?"

"This, is Fang." Her eyebrows shot up and she looked him up and down, then looked back at me.

"Yes, that Fang."

"Hm." She leaned over the counter and whispered something in his ear; Fang instantly paled and nodded, then walked to the other side of the store.

"What did you say to him?"

"O nothing." I saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Just what would happen if he hurt you." I laughed and punched her arm.

"God, you need to stop scaring guys! You had that one guy that cheated on you so scared that he moved away!" She rolled her eyes.

"He deserved it; cheating on me with that slut." I rolled my eyes right back at her.

"Whatever. Anyways, I need some clothes." Amber leaned over the counter, took in my string bikini, then started laughing.

"Wooooow Max. I didn't think you were the kind to wear bikinis; especially that kind." I growled and scanned the store.

"I'm not. Iggy stole my clothes and gave me this. Remind me to plan his funeral."

"Omg, that's rich! I wish I could have seen your face!" I looked back at her and frowned.

"Make that a double funeral." She made her eyes grow huge and innocent.

"You wouldn't kill your best friend, would you?"

"No, probably not; as long as you get me some clothes." She smiled and hopped off the counter.

"I'm on it." She reached underneath the counter and came up with a stack of clothes.

"These just came in today, and they're actually pretty cool shirts for a souvenir shop." I looked at the dark and sky blue shirts, each saying the name of the beach on the front.

"O, and don't forget this one; I picked it out especially for you for when you came by." She held up a black shirt that said in neon lettering "It's 5 o'clock Somewhere".

"Omg Amber! I do not drink!" She raised an eyebrow and put the shirt in front of me.

"Are you REALLY gonna make me bring up that party we went to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where you had a liiittttlllleee too much to drink and you ended up-"

"Don't talk about it!" SHe smirked and I blushed, remembering what happened at the party.

"Well do you want the shirt or not." I grumbled a yes and she tossed it to me.

"You're a life saver Amber."

"I know. So, how's Poppy?" I swear my heart stopped beating and I froze.

"She's um, doing good. Fine."

"Cool. So, how's it going with Fang?"

"O, it's great. Awesome."

"Oooook; whatever you say."

"I better get going; everyone's probably waiting for me."

"Ok, see ya later!"

"Bye Amber!" I walked back to the front of the store where Fang was and told him we were going. He raised an eyebrow at my shirt.

"It was a party, ok? Plus I really needed the shirt." He nodded and we walked out into the sun, headed towards the house.

When we got in Poppy was screaming at Iggy and Nudge was watching from the couch.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What happened?" Poppy turned to look at me, her arms crossed. I took note that her eyes were a scary and fierce blue behind her lopsided glasses.

"Ok, first I fell asleep on the porch, and Iggy kept calling me hot!"

"Iggy!"

"What? I was just saying!" I slapped him on the head and Fang just kinda half smirked and half glared.

"Then he deleted my recording of the new _Vampire Diaries_ episode!"

"And?"

"And nothing! It's the _Vampire Diaries_! The new episode! I've waited, like, 5 months!"

"Poppy, chill. It's just a show." Ok, big mistake.

"Just a show!? Are you kidding!?" She used her super speed and suddenly appeared behind Iggy and hit him in the head. Before he could slap back she turned into a mist and flew across the floor and onto the couch. She grabbed Iggy's laptop and went back into the mist, going under the door to her bedroom.

"Hey! That's my laptop!"

"You're not getting it back until I watch the episode online!" They stopped screaming and it got all quiet until Iggy looked over at me and smirked.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere?"

"Shut up!"

**That's it! I hope you liked it. Sorry I haven't posted in bout a week. Busy busy busy!**

**O, and by the way, if any of ya'll know some really cool songs, let me know. I might use them in the next chapter! Aaannnnddd I also kinda need some more songs for my ipod. :{)**

**Adios!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I only got 2 reviews; come on people! All you have to do is type a message in the box below! Anyways, without further adieu, (vocab word) here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 22**

Poppy's POV

I slammed the door and locked it, opening Iggy's laptop on the bed. I really didn't need to watch Vampire diaries, I just needed to check something out and my laptop was dead. I pulled up google and clicked the search bar.

_The Flock _

See, Abby had told me that she saw someone that looked like me in a magazine, and I was hoping it wasn't true, but I better check anyways. I clicked the link to the first website and gasped. Displayed across the cover were pictures of all of us, one including me. I looked to a picture of Max and Fang kissing and read the article below it.

**_Fang Ride, of The Flock, was recently seen kissing on several occasions with a mystery woman. With dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, Fang's "mystery woman" seems like a total catch. Sources say the two are living together in the same house, plus another "mystery girl", seen around with Iggy, of the flock. (Article 2) If anyone has information on who this "mystery woman" might be, contact me at 555-5556._**

Well, at least they didn't know who she was; I looked over at the picture of Iggy and I.

**_Iggy Griffiths, of the flock, was seen with a supposed "mystery girl". They were seen dating, and he talked to her while she was in a bikini on her back porch. The two are living with the rest of the flock, along with another "mystery woman" (Article 1) The girl has raven black hair and electric blue eyes, though she usually keeps them hidden behind big, black sunglasses. If anyone knows who she might be, call me at 555-5556._**

My eyes grew big as saucers. O mi god! Iggy and I aren't dating! That's just gross! I'd never date him; I just hope Xander doesn't figure out it's me.

I looked back at the screen as a popup add started floating by.

**_Click here to find out the identity of Fang's mystery woman!_**

This can't be good. I clicked it and read the article.

**_Max Ride; not many people recognize this name. Fewer know who she is; that's why I'm here. Before the flock went and destroyed the experimentation system known as the school, they had a 6_****_th_****_ member. That's right everybody; and Fang is currently dating that 6_****_th_****_ member. Max Ride disappeared from the flock 5 years ago, never to have been heard from again; until now. Max is currently staying at her condo on the coast of Virginia. Fang and her have been seen together nonstop, even kissing on the beach and porch of her condo. What's in store for the duo, now that they've been reunited? Only time will tell. Along with this reporter who will keep you up to date with anything about the flock._**

I fell heavily back against the bed, picturing Max's face when she figured out about the report; she'd probably make us move again. And that is defiantly not happening. I sighed and turned on the tv, hoping to take my mind off of it.

"-And that's all on today's story on the famous group, the flock." I gasped and turned off the T.V., throwing the remote to the ground. I got up and ran out into the living room, hoping that no one had seen the news. Looks like I was wrong.

I walked in on everyone talking at once; I caught the words "move away" so I crossed my arms.

"Hey-" I got drowned out by Max talking to Iggy and Fang at the same time.

"Guys-" Iggy and Fang started talking back to Max.

"HEY!" My voice vibrated and echoed through the house, probably being heard across the road. Everyone turned to look at me, and Max sighed, about to say something, but I cut her off.

"I am NOT moving AGAIN. If you have reporter problems, it's YOUR fault; you and Fang are the ones who couldn't keep your hands off each other! Take a vacation or something! But if you move, you can count me out, cause I'm not going!"

Max's face turned tomato red and Fang's eyes got wide.

"Poppy-" I turned around and stomped into my room, slamming the door behind me. I grabbed my I-Pod and put both the ear buds in, turning the volume loud.

**_I found God_**

**_ On the corner of First and Amistad_**

**_ Where the west_**

**_ Was all but won_**

**_ All alone_**

**_ Smoking his last cigarette_**

**_ I said, "Where you been?"_**

**_ He said, "Ask anything"._**

**_ Where were you_**

**_ When everything was falling apart?_**

**_ All my days_**

**_ Were spent by the telephone_**

**_ That never rang_**

**_ And all I needed was a call_**

**_ That never came_**

**_ To the corner of First and Amistad_**

**_ Lost and insecure_**

**_ You found me, you found me_**

**_ Lyin' on the floor_**

**_ Surrounded, surrounded_**

**_ Why'd you have to wait?_**

**_ Where were you? Where were you?_**

**_ Just a little late_**

**_ You found me, you found me_**

**_ In the end_**

**_ Everyone ends up alone_**

**_ Losing her_**

**_ The only one who's ever known_**

**_ Who I am_**

**_ Who I'm not, who I wanna be_**

**_ No way to know_**

**_ How long she will be next to me_**

**_Lost and insecure_**

**_ You found me, you found me_**

**_ Lyin' on the floor_**

**_ Surrounded, surrounded_**

**_ Why'd you have to wait?_**

**_ Where were you? Where were you?_**

**_ Just a little late_**

**_ You found me, you found me_**

**_ Early morning_**

**_ The city breaks_**

**_ I've been callin'_**

**_ For years and years and years and years_**

**_ And you never left me no messages_**

**_ Ya never send me no letters_**

**_ You got some kinda nerve_**

**_ Taking all I want_**

**_Lost and insecure_**

**_ You found me, you found me_**

**_ Lyin' on the floor_**

**_ Where were you? Where were you?_**

**_ Lost and insecure_**

**_ You found me, you found me_**

**_ Lyin' on the floor_**

**_ Surrounded, surrounded_**

**_ Why'd you have to wait?_**

**_ Where were you? Where were you?_**

**_ Just a little late_**

**_ You found me, you found me_**

**_ Why'd you have to wait?_**

**_ To find me, to find me_**

I took out the ear buds as the song ended, somewhat calmer. I got off the bed and walked back outside, plopping down on the couch. Max looked up from talking and looked over at me.

"We've decided to take a trip to get away from the house and lead the reporters away; we're gonna go to New York. Do you want to come?"

"Uh, no." She narrowed her eyes.

"Fine; we're gonna leave tomorrow morning and we'll probably be coming back on Saturday. You ok alone till then?"

"Yea."

"Ok. Then that's that."

*Time Skip To Next Morning*

I woke up kinda early so I decided to go see if anyone was up; they were.

"Dang, you guys are leaving early."

"Yep; the sooner the better."

"Whatever." Just then there was a pounding on our door.

"Iggy!? I know you're in there!" I looked questionably at Iggy.

"Uh, Iggy, you have a visitor." He sighed and walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a girl about my age. She walked in and, get this, slapped Iggy across the face.

"Ow, what was that for!?"

"What do you think?!" Iggy stopped talking for a second and thought, until realization crossed his face.

"Ooooooo.."

"Yea."

"I swear, we're not dating. You know how reporters lie." The girl studied him up and down, and then sighed.

"Fine, I guess you're right. I over react sometimes." He raised an eyebrow and then spread his arms out.

"Now, give the Igster a hug." She rolled her eyes and jumped into his out stretched arms.

"O Iggy, I missed you soo much!" She kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"I missed you too."

"Uh, ahem." I couched and the girl looked up and Iggy turned around.

"And who are you?" She stood up and walked over.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." She stretched out her hand.

"I'm Ella."

**Duh Duh Duh. Ella's back! Yay! Ok, since the next chapter is going to be soooooooo fun to write, I'm requesting 6 reveiws. If I get less then 6, it'll be a filler chapter, and I won't write it right away. If I get 6, it'll be kinda cool, and I'll write it soon. If it's more than 6, I'll make the chapter extra-long and post it soon. So it's all up to you guys!**

**Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I eyed her hand but didn't make a move to shake it.

"Yea, I'm Poppy."

"Hi." I walked back to the sofa and sat down, flipping through the channels.

"Ok guys, let's go! It's a long flight there and I want to get going." Ella looked at Iggy and then at Max.

"Where are you guys going?" Max looked up and noticed Ella.

"Ella! When'd you get here?!"

"Just now. I missed you!" Max went over and hugged her.

"I missed you so much Ells!" They hugged for a few more seconds and then Max stood back.

"Well, we're headed to New York. If you want to come Iggy can probably carry you, or you could just stay her with Poppy." Ella looked at Iggy and his bags and then back to me.

"Uh, that's ok; I'll just stay here with Poppy."

"Ok, suit yourself. Well, we're going! Bye Ell, I'll see you in about a week!"

"Bye Max!" They all walked out the door, leaving me and Ella alone. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, uh, what do you wanna do?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno… what about the boardwalk?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure; let's go." We got up and walked towards the door, turning off the lights as we went.

-Time Skip To Later That Day-

"O, my god Ella! You are like the best person to hang out with!"

"As are you, my dear Poppy." I started giggling and hiccupping uncontrollably while Ella laughed at me.

"I'm starting to think there was alcohol in that cake you had." I hiccupped again.

"Whatever would make you think that?" I started laughing again and staggered a little, but Ella caught me.

"Easy there… I think I need to take you home." I waved her off.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Anyways, Xander's coming over, so I'll be good."

"Ok, whatever you say… wait, who's Xander?" I rolled my eyes.

"He's my boyfriend, duh!" She nodded and I took out my key, put it in the lock, and opened the door. We threw our bags on the table and flopped down on the couch.

"So, whens Xander coming over?" I looked over at the clock on the oven.

"In about 10 minutes." Ella opened her mouth to say something but the phone rang, cutting her off. I quickly grabbed it and answered.

"Hey Poppy!"

"Hey Max."

"How's it going? You ok?"

"Of course I am! Me and Ella went to this place, and they gave me this cake, and I had like 4 slices, and then I found out that there was al-" Ella quickly grabbed the phone out of my hand.

"Sweetie, you're a little too drunk to talk."

"Hey Max! Yea we're fine. O, there was… a lime juice in the cake! Yes, a lime juice. Ok, bye!... Hey Iggy! You too.. miss you! Talk to you later." She clicked off the phone and let out a sigh of relief.

"Why'd you take the phone?"

"Seriously? You almost told her you had alcohol! She'd kill me! Then bring me back to life and kill me again! Then she'd kill you!"

"oooooo, good point." She nodded and put the phone back on the hook as someone knocked on the door.

"Xanders here! Yay!" I ran to the door and flung it open, Ella right behind me. I put my hands on his shoulders and started jumping up and down.

"Yay you're here! Yay yay yay!" Ella pushed my jumping body back down.

"You have to excuse Poppy, she's a tad bit drunk." He looked around me and stared at Ella.

"And who are you?"

"O, I'm Ella, Poppy's, uh, friend."

"O, well nice to meet you." He turned his attention back to me.

"Did you bring any movies?!" He reached into his bag and pulled out some dvds.

"I brought **Halloween**, **Silence of The Lambs**, and **Paranormal Activity**." I grabbed his shoulders again.

"Let's watch them all!"

"Ok. You joining Ella?"

"Sure." Two spilled popcorn bowls and three soda explosions later we were sitting on the couch watching** Halloween**.

"C'mon Michael just kill her already!" I threw some popcorn at the tv while Xander laughed.

"Are you rooting for the villain?"

"Of course I am! The girls keep screaming and this one keeps dropping the knife! She's just asking to die!" Xander laughed and I took a big gulp of my soda.

Ella stood up. "Well I for one have got to pee."

"Thanks for sharing." She rolled her eyes and walked down the hall, stopping to look out the window.

"Man, it's really storming; I hope it doesn't knock the power out."

"It won't!" I yelled to her. I snuggled next to Xander as Michael started stabbing another victim. Soon I heard Ella padding back down the hall.

But before she reached the couch she gasped and dropped something.

"Omigod they're out there!" We quickly got up and stood behind her.

"Who's out there? I don't see anyone." She pointed a finger down to a group of guys on the beach.

"Them! Don't you see them?!" I looked at the group of guys, not really getting where she was going/

"Ok, there's some hot guys down on the beach, what's your point?" She looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"What's my point? They're erasers! See the guns in the jackets and pockets?"

"Erasers? What the heck are erasers?!" Ella looked like she was about to slap me.

"They work for the school! They're must be here for you!"

"Me?!"

"Yes you! We have to leave!"

"Where would we go?! And we don't even know if they've seen us yet!" We looked back out of the window and my eyes locked with one of the guys. He smiled and started walking towards the house, motioning for the others to follow.

"Well, now they've seen us." We stood there, frozen for a few seconds and then Ella's minds must have finally received the message.

"They saw us! We have to leave!"

"Where?!"

"Anywhere but here!" We started moving away from the window, heading for the door.

"Wait, who are erasers and what's the school?"

"No time to explain, just that they're trying to take Poppy." His face turned grim.

"Why are they trying to take Poppy?"

"There's no time to explain! We have to go!" She dragged us towards the door, fumbling in her pocket for something. As we got near the door she pulled my arm and I tripped, twisting my ankle and landing on it as I went down.

"O shit! My ankle!" I slowly stood up but fell back down again. Xander knelt down, and after looking over my ankle, lifted me up bridal style and started towards the door.

We, or should I say Ella and Xander, ran into the parking lot.

"Either of you have keys?"

"My keys are inside."

"Mine too." She looked around for a second.

"Wait, Poppy, can't you hotwire cars?!"

"Uh yea."

"Well hotwire one!" She pointed to the closet car, a jeep, and walked over as Xander set me down near the hood. I pushed myself under and looked at all the wires. After a second of concentration the colors of the wires blended together into a heaping mass of color. I shook my head, realizing that the alcohol must be effecting my vision.

I pushed myself back from underneath the car. "I can't do it… the colors are blending together."

"Dam it." Ella said as she stomped her foot. "What do we do now?"

"I might be able to hot wire the car."

"Well you better try." Xander nodded and went underneath the hood, frantically grabbing wires.

Meanwhile I saw the guys from before coming around to the front of the house.

"Hide!" Ella hissed. She dragged me across the ash fault to the other side of jeep so that we couldn't be seen. We watched them go up to the door and inspect it. I cringed as they kicked it off the hinges. They stormed in and I crouched lower behind the jeep.

After about five minutes the engine came to life and Ella hoped up. "Great you got it going! Help Poppy in the car and I'll get in the back." Xander lifted me up into the passenger seat and got in the front while Ella got in the back.

"Ok let's go!" Xander hit the gas and sped down the driveway as the guys came out of the house. I turned around in my seat and watched as they all went into four separate black cars. They hit the gas and started following us, catching up quickly.

"Xander go faster!" We sped up to 80 and raced around the corner, ignoring the honks we got from passing cars. The guys came closer to us, but this time I saw the guys in the passenger seat stick their bodies half out of the window. Pretty soon I heard a boom and the back window went out.

"Are they shooting at us?!"

"Yes, they are!" Ella started looking under all of the seats.

"See if there's anything under the seats, like a knife or a gun or something." I looked at her with an "are you kidding me" face.

"What kind of person keeps a knife or a gun in their car?!"

"Just look!" We scrambled around on the floor but didn't find anything. Meanwhile the guys had shot down both of our side view mirrors and made a bunch of holes in the car. Soon they speedup and were on either side of us.

"Speed up Xander!"

"I can't go any faster!" The guys in the guys in the driver's seat smiled at us.

"Can we like drop and roll?"

"No, going at this speed it could kill us!" I vaguely heard Ella about to cry in the back seat as the two cars got closer to us.

The next few moments went by in slow motion.

I turned my head towards the windshield, for the first time noticing what was ahead. Right in front of us was a big tree, right at the edge of the woods.

_"Watch out Xander!" He slowly turned his head, than looked back at the road. Both cars beside us hit the brakes, but Xander kept going. The tree loomed in front of us, and I realized, for the first time since we left, that I wasn't wearing a seatbelt. One minute we were in front of the tree, the next second we hit it. I don't remember exactly what happened, just that I flew through the windshield, into the woods, and lay there as fresh blood poured down my face. In the distance I heard slamming doors and screaming, but the pounding in my head became too much, and I finally closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness._

**Hey guys, hope you liked it! Review! Ok, I have a question for you… should I continue the story with Poppy being captured, or not? Tell me in a review!**

**Bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Read this or I'll Never post again!**

Ok guys, reading over the story and I realized I accidently deleted something form the first chapter; when the flock (minus Max) defeated itex, they became famous, and became celebrities. In the first chapter, the tv had been on and the news had been playing. On it the person had said that the flock was on a saving the world tour and that they were coming to Max's city. That's why they were in Max's home, and why Fang ran into her. They did not just run into each other out of the blue; no, there was a reason. It's also why the paparazzi were after them. So there; sorry I left it out before, it just accidently got deleted.

**Chapter 24**

**Max POV**

"Fang put me down!" He just chuckled and kept walking towards the pool, ignoring me while I punched his back.

After we had left the beach, we decided to fly back to New York and were currently staying in some 5-Star hotel. We're staying in the penthouse, which has 8 bedrooms and a rooftop pool. Iggy and Gazzy took control of the extra bedrooms and I'm pretty sure have been making explosives in both.

We were about to head up to the pool when I "accidently" got sunscreen in Fang's hair. Apparently that's "forbidden" so Fang threw me over his shoulder and was currently carrying me to the pool.

"Fang, if you dare throw me into the pool, I will murder you in your sleep!" He chuckled again.

"I think I'll risk it." We reached the edge of the pool and he lowered me down to where he was holding me bridal style.

"Let. Me. Go." He shrugged. "If you insist." I screamed as he fake dropped me. I started laughing for no reason at all.

"Fang please don't drop me." He thought about it for a moment.

"What's the magic word?" I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"Is that magic enough?"

"Well it didn't look like magic to me." Fang jumped and dropped me in the water as Iggy appeared behind us. Apparently Fang had walked over to the deep end, because I just kept sinking into the water.

I sat still for a minute at the bottom, feeling the water run over me and hear the silence all around. Finally I re-surfaced and turned in the direction of where Fang and Iggy were. They were on the other side of the pool, deep into a conversation. I smiled evilly and made my way to the edge and silently hoisted myself out. Being careful to take small steps, I walked to the door.

Unfortunately I ran into one of the deck chairs (don't ask me how) and their heads snapped over in my direction.

"Why Maximum, just what were you planning on doing?" I put on my most innocent face.

"Why Iggy, I wasn't planning a thing." As I was talking I had backed up against the door we had come in; in one swift movement I had opened it, went inside, and slammed, locking it behind me.

The guys instantly ran over and started pushing on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"C'mon Max let us in!" I laughed at them through the glass. "Never; I think I might just go grab my bag from downstairs and think about letting you in." They beat on the door as I started walking away. "And don't even think about breaking the glass on the door; we can't afford to get arrested and have to replace it." I yelled over my shoulder.

Once I had gotten back to the room I found my bag sitting on the table, right where I left it before Fang had kidnapped me.

Just as I was reaching for it the penthouse phone rang. (Yes, since it's a penthouse it has a home phone.) Who the heck would call us? I picked it up with a flourish and put it next to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Max?" It sounded like they were reading from a card.

"Depends who's asking."

"My name is Rebecca Rodriguez; I'm a doctor at the Salen county hospital." Salen county? I've never even heard of it.

"I'm calling about a patient we have at the moment. There was a card in their pocket that had your phone number with the name Max written beneath it." My heart stopped beating and I stood still, staring into space; I had given a card with the exact same things written on it to Poppy and Ella.

"Hello? Are you still there?" I snapped out of my trance.

"Yes; what happened to the person?"

"Is this Max?"

"Yes, I'm Max; what happened to the person?"

"I cannot tell you much over the phone, but I can tell you that we found the patient on the ground, about 50 feet away from a jeep that had crashed into a tree on the side of the road." Tears dotted my eyes and I ran to grab my bag.

"Ok, can you give me the address of the hospital?" She gave me the address and then hung up after I thanked her.

I stood there for a few minutes, just taking deep breaths and staring into space. I finally moved again and began to run back up to the pool. When I reached the door I unlocked the door and ran outside and came up to Iggy and Fang.

"Guys, one of the girls in the hospital; we have to go. Now." I started going back towards the door but Iggy grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait, who's in the hospital?"

"Either Ella or Poppy! We have to go!" I walked to the edge of the building and turned back around to look at the guys.

"Are you coming or not!?" They nodded and walked up behind me. Once they were both there I jumped off the roof, spreading out my wings. Fang and Iggy did the same, both quickly catching up to me.

"Someone call Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel at the mall and tell them where we're going. They can stay here if they want to."

***Time Skip To When They Get To The Hospital***

Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all agreed to stay back at the penthouse and watch it, considering we don't know when we're coming back.

I landed outside the hospital, a huge white building right at the edge of town. Thankfully no one was in the waiting room, because I charged in and ran to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Max Ride, I got a call to come here." The lady was in her mid-20's with long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She wore a nametag that said Rebecca with a little heart next to it.

"Yes, I'm Rebecca, it's nice to meet you; please follow me."  
She came out from behind the desk and went through a set of doors that said "Wait for admittance from staff".

"We got a 911 call from someone who spotted them at the site; they're in the intensive care unit and have been for a few days. We would have called you sooner, but we didn't find the card with your number in it until this morning. They also haven't been talking; they're mainly asleep most of the time."

"Wait, you said they; is there more than 1 person?" She stopped in front of a door that said "Room 205: Intensive Care"

"No, just one person." She opened the door and I walked in and gasped. My hand flew to my mouth and Iggy and Fang looked over my shoulders.

"Oh my god."

**Cliffhanger! You guys better review if you want to know who's in the hospital. If you think you already know, then you're wrong! I won't post again until I get at least 5 reviews! Just review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

As tears began to form on Max's face Iggy ran around her and into the room, shaking Ella's shoulders.

"Ella! Ella please be ok; please be ok." Max pulled Iggy back away from Ella.

"Iggy get off, you're hurting her." Iggy had a grim look on his face and he stood there, staring at Ella.

"Almost every rib in her ribcage is broken; almost every bone in her body is either broken or sprained. She suffered from a head concussion and has a cracked skull." Rebecca stopped talking and everyone just stared at Ella's limp body.

She had bruises all over her face and two black eyes which were swelled up to the limit. She had braces on her arms and legs and needles going into her arms, which connected to a little TV that showed her pulse on the screen.

"She would have most likely died if we haven't found her; from what we can tell she had been laying on the ground for roughly an hour to an hour and a half. She was unconscious then and still is now; she hasn't woken up the whole time she's been here." They stood there for a second longer until Rebecca tapped Max on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure."

**Max POV**  
Rebecca and I walked into the hallway; she turned to me when the door has closed.

"Ella's injuries are far worse than any car accident injuries I have ever seen in my medical career." My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that a car crash alone couldn't do all that to her." She paused, as if deciding whether to do something or not.

"I didn't want to show you this in front of your friends, but" She took a clipboard out of the holder on the door.

"I took this when we first brought her in." She held up a picture of Ella lying on a hospital bed, her back facing the camera. Running down the length of it were 5 vertical claw marks, already bloodied and turning purple on the edges.

"We were able to stitch up her torso, but I don't know anything with claw marks like that; except for maybe a bear, but bears aren't native here." My jaw clenched and my breathing slowed down.

"Nothing from the car crash could have done this to her; the only thing I think could have done this is an animal, but like I said we don't have any animals that violent that are native here." My eyes were still bulging and looking at the picture.

"Max? Are you ok?" I blink a few times and looked back at her.

"Yea, I'm fine. You said she hasn't woken up yet?" She shook her head.

"No, not yet; though she should be waking up any minute." I nodded and walked back inside, followed by Rebecca. Iggy was sitting next to Ella, holding her hand while Fang leaned against a wall, watching them. His head snapped up and turned towards me as I walked in.

"Fang, look at this." I held up the picture for him to see. His face remained passive, but I saw recognition and anger flare in his eyes. He raised his eyebrows and nodded towards Iggy. I bit my lip for a minute, until I grabbed the picture back.

"Iggy, there's mor-" I was interrupted as someone started coughing. Rebecca rushed up to Ella, examining here charts. It took me a minute to realize that Ella was the one coughing. I rushed forward to the other side of the bed.

"Ella? Ella!" She coughed again and took a deep breath. She slowly blinked and opened her eyes (as much as a person with swollen black eyes can open them) Iggy leaned over and gingerly hugged her.

"Iggy, what happened?" Iggy came back up and looked at Rebecca.

She bit her lip and looked at Ella. "O no, I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what?"

"Remember when I told you that Ella had a concussion?" I nodded. "Well, the force of the concussion must have given her temporary memory loss." I breathed heavily and looked back at Ella, who was talking quietly to Iggy.

"Ella, do you remember anything that happened yesterday?" She sat for a second, think. Every time she talked she sounded out of breath.

"I remember a little; Me and Poppy were" she took a deep breath "We were going back" she took another deep breath "To your house," deep breath "and she was laughing and talking about" deep breath "someone. Then everything goes blank." Talking about someone? Who was she talking about?

"If Ella's here, then where's Poppy?" I turned towards Fang. "Erasers probably got her." Iggy looked startled. "Erasers? How do you know there were erasers?" O right, I didn't show him the picture yet. I showed it to him and he looked from the picture to Ella.

"El? Is this on your back?" She looked at the picture and a startled look came across her face.

"Is that on my back?!" She reached her hands behind her and started to feel her back. Rebecca walked over to her and gently pulled her hands back.

"There are stitches in your back right now, and if you violently handle them, they might get messed up." Ella sank back into the bed.

"Do you know when she'll get her memory back?" She shrugged.

"There isn't a definite date; her memory could come back anytime." I thought for a moment.

"Could I like jog her memory or something?" Rebecca thought for a moment before responding.

"Yea, I guess so. We found her by a car crash, so maybe if you showed her the car crash, it would jog her, memory." My face brightened up but she shook her head. "Though she isn't in any condition to leave the hospital right now; she has to stay here, in the intensive care." I sighed and bit my lip.

"Could we take pictures of the crash and show the pictures to her?"

"Yea, that would work. We haven't had the crash cleaned up yet, so it should be just like it was last night. Once you get the pictures, just bring them back here and I'll let you give them to Ella." I smiled.

"Thanks." I glanced over at Fang. "Are you staying here or coming with me?"

"Of course I'm coming with you." I smiled and glanced at Iggy. "Can he stay here with her? I don't think Iggy's really ready to leave Ella right now." Rebecca glanced over at them as Iggy told Ella something and she laughed.

"Of course he can stay here. Let's leave them and go back to the desk so I can give you the address of the crash."

***Time Skip To Later***

Well, after Rebecca gave us the directions, Fang and I set off. It was only a few miles from the beach, so now I know that Poppy was with her. O god, if anything happens to her, I'll rip the heads off of every single eraser and whitecoat wherever she is.

Even though Fang's be quiet, I can tell he's furious; I can see it in his eyes. I may be bad-ass, but Fang is hell-on-earth when you mess with him.

We started coming towards the crash, and I can tell from up here that it's terrible. One of the doors of the jeep was thrown about 50 feet away, and another one was hanging off the hinges. It was rammed right in a tree, and the tree cam almost to the windshield, which happened to be missing all the glass, along with the back windshield. One of the trees beside the crash had a huge dent in it, like something had been thrown incredibly hard against it. About 100 feet back there were 3 separate skid marks from cars, all starting and stopping at one point.

"O god, Fang. Look at it." We landed and I walked over to it, taking a video for Ella with my phone. I inspected the back seat, where the door had been missing. There was nothing back there, just a dark red mark on the painting around the door frame.

"Is that blood?" Fang nodded. "Yep."

"But whose blood is it?"

"No idea; but there's more blood on the hood and the steering wheel." I went to the driver's seat and examined the red spot on the wheel, then went to the hood and looked at the huge red mark on the hood, streaking down the front. It was just a long streak of red going down the hood; like something from a horror movie.

O wait, this is a horror movie.

I turned to Fang. "It looks like there were 3 people in the car, not just Poppy and Ella." We stared at the car for a minute.

"Well, Poppy wasn't driving, because I could tell from her phone call that she was obviously drunk."

"True; and Ella wasn't driving, because she doesn't have her license yet and doesn't know how to drive." I nodded.

"So, who was driving?" Fang shrugged.

"Well whoever it was is gone now, along with Poppy." I sighed and turned off the video. "Maybe we can show Ella the footage and she'll remember."

"Good plan." WE took off back in the direction of the hospital as I put the phone in my pocket.

***Time Skip***

Once we got there Rebecca let us go back to the room, apologizing because she had to leave, and then leaving us alone.

Once we got in it had already gotten dark, so the blinds were drawn and the lights off while Iggy and Ella were watching a movie. She already was looking better.

"Hey Ella, I got the footage."

"O good! Lemme see." I gave her the phone and clicked play. Her eyes grew wide when it got to what I assumed was the part when it showed the blood on the steering wheel.

"O, my god. I remember." Tears filled her eyes and she looked at me.

"O my god, Max, it was terrible." She looked at the wall opposite her. "O my GOD! They took them! O my god!" Iggy leaned over and hugged her.

"Shh, it's ok; just tell us what happened." She sniffed and then looked back up at us.

"Well…"

**HAHAHHA cliffhanger! You'll have to give reveiws to find out what happens next! If I get 5 reveiws by tonight, then I'll post the next chapter tonight! So review!**

**Biiii!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Please read the post at the bottom of the story!**

**Chapter 26**

***Flash Back Time***

3rd Person POV

As the cars hit their brakes and fell back behind Xander's car, Xander sped up. Poppy looked over at him in horror.

"What are you doing!? Slow down!" She had to scream just to be heard over the roar of the engine. Xander kept going as a tree loomed over the dashboard.

Ella ducked down behind the car seats, squeezing her eyes shut as she waited for the impact. Poppy continued trying to be heard by Xander, yelling louder and louder at him.

With a loud CRUNCH the hood of the car hit the tree trunk. The momentum made the trunk lean sharply backwards, right to the breaking point but not all the way.

The car jolted sharply forward, making Poppy fly through what was left of the windshield and land in the woods 10 feet away. Xander's body flew forward but ran into the steering wheel, knocking him out in the process and giving him a bloody nose. He slumped over the wheel and closed his eyes. Ella, the only one wearing a seat belt, jolted against it and hit the seat in front of her; she slumped in her seat, rubbing her head.

The sound of slamming doors and shouting filled the silent night. The erasers, still in human form, ran up to the car. They gathered around it and one of them went to the driver's seat and forcefully opened the door. He pulled Xander's head up by his hair. He shook his head around and brought it up so it was level with his face.

"Hey!" He waited for a response, but when he didn't get one, announced "He's out."

He picked up Xander, slung him over his shoulder and started walking away from the jeep. A van pulled up beside him and he opened the door to the passenger seat and threw Xander in.

Another guy held up a flashlight and shined it through the windows of the car.

"I found another one!" Another guy came running and ripped the door off its hinges, throwing it across the road. He reached in and grabbed Ella, who was huddled on the floor. She grabbed onto the seatbelt as the eraser grabbed her legs and started to pull her out.

"Let me go! Let go of me!" She screamed harshly at the eraser. He suddenly pulled harder and dragged Ella out of the car and onto the ground. She scrambled to get up but the eraser grabbed her hair and yanked her upwards. He harshly cupped her chin and pointed it towards the flashlight beam.

"Check her." The eraser holding the beam produced a photo out of his pocket and held it next to Ella's face.

"Not her; plus she's human." He said after a moment of concentration.

The eraser holding her up lifted her higher so she was facing him.

"Looks like it's your lucky day sweetheart; now, just tell us where the girl in the picture is, and we'll be on our way." He smiled as he finished. Ella glared at him and suddenly spit in his face, causing him to drop her.

The eraser wiped his face and kicked her in the stomach.

"Bitch! Where is she!?" He continually kicked her, causing Ella's body to pop in the air and fall back down to the ground. He leaned down to say something to her, but just as he opened his mouth another eraser spoke.

"We found her!" A swarm of erasers ran into the forest as Ella lay on the ground, abandoned.

The erasers ran into the forest clearing where Poppy was lying against a tree, blood flowing out of her temple.

"Here, watch out." Bob came up and inserted a syringe that he pulled out of his pocket into Poppy's neck. The liquid quickly disappeared from the syringe; Bob tossed it to the side and waved his hand to one of the other erasers. The eraser nodded and tossed Poppy over his shoulder and started walking out of the clearing. The others followed in suit.

At the sound of stomping feet, Ella weakly opened her eyes. Her whole body throbbed, but she was able to see the figures put her in the back of the van.

"Poppy." She whispered her voice hoarse. No one heard her, so she remained unnoticed.

As the erasers closed the back doors of the van, she slowly sat up and got to her feet; although her legs were shaking, she managed to make it to the bumper of the car. She grabbed it and steadied herself just as an eraser yelled out from the front seat.

"Hey kid! Go lock the back doors!" A door slammed and Xander came out of the car and to the back of the van. He stopped suddenly at the sight of Ella hanging on to the bumper. Ella looked up at him in disbelief.

"You're working for them?! Who are you?!" Ella's hoarse voice rang out in the night. Xander bit the inside of his cheek; he had a pained look on his face.

"I'm sorry." Ella was about to ask what for, but Xander pulled his arm back and let it loose, punching Ella square in the face. Her head crashed back against the glass on the doors, breaking it in the process. She slumped against the door and slowly slid to the ground.

"Did you just break a window?!" Xander's head snapped up, and he pulled Ella under the bumper.

"Sorry; it broke when I slammed the door." After one last look at Ella, Xander ran back around the front and into the passenger seat.

***Back To Present***

Ella leaned back against the pillows of the bed, exhausted. Iggy, Fang, and Max just started at her speechless.

"So, Xander's working with the school?" Max asked. Ella shrugged.

"I guess; it's all confusing."

"So, Xander punched you out and then just left you there?" Ella nodded.

"Yep." She said, popping the p. Fang's hand clenched and unclenched into fists.

"I'll kill him; I'll murder him for working with the school, and I'll murder him for Poppi." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"We'll think about that later; right now, we need to figure out where they are." We all were silent, trying to think.

"Did you get a look at the license plate?" Ella gave me a look like _seriously?_

"Sorry, I was too busy being knocked unconscious to look at it." I glared at her.

"Well did you see anything?" She shook her head.

"No, sorry." I sighed and continued thinking.

Suddenly a sharp ringing filled the silent room. Rebecca blushed and pulled out her cellphone.

"Sorry; I'll be out in the hall." She left, leaving us alone.

Suddenly the idea came to me; I snapped my fingers and smiled.

"Did Xander have his cellphone?" Ella looked confused, but nodded.

"Yea, why? You're not gonna try and call him are you?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm not stupid; maybe we can track his cellphone." Everyone's faces lit up.

"That's it! We can track where they are!" I nodded.

"Exactly; we just need to find a place that tracks cellphones."

"You could go to a cellphone store and tell them you lost it; they'll probably track it for you." Ella said.

"So it's set then; we'll go to a Verizon store and have them track Xander's phone." We all nodded and I smiled; we were going to find them.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! But, I'm close to 100 reviews! My 100****th**** review will get shout out in the next chapter! And I've decided to start something new to get reviews. If you post a review with a question in it, I'll answer it in the next chapter. So review!**


End file.
